No Choice
by LittleBottle
Summary: MISSION 01: CONFESS TARGET: HINO KAHOKO AGENT: KAZUKI HIHARA - - - - TIME'S UP! - - - - -
1. COMPETITION

**Greetings people! This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you guys like it! I'm trying my best to make it as real as possible…. This is what I hope wish and dream will happen after episode 26 of the anime in the mid-summer camp that all the participants of the concours took part in… But I don't get the la corda timeline so let's just assume that the concours ended in spring, they're in summer and there's still fall and winter to go before spring where the third-years will graduate… ENJOY! **

**NOTES:**

**(text)=thoughts**

_Text_**=flashbacks  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the last note of Salut D'amour rang out in the windy backyard of the villa, Kazuki heaved a sigh.<p>

"Kaho-chan's playing is always so beautiful just like Kaho-chan herself," he murmured.

"What's that, Hihara?" Kanazawa-sensei asked.

"KANAYA!" Kazuki exclaimed in surprise.

As Kazuki fumbled for words, a shade of red slowly flushed his face.

Seeing Kazuki so panicked, Kanazawa-sensei laughed saying, "Ok, ok, I get it. I won't tell anyone."

Hearing his statement, Kazuki abruptly froze, eyes wide open. _**(He knows?)**_

"But you gotta get a move on kiddo, there are a lot of guys aiming for Hino," Kanazawa-sensei teased.

While Kazuki watched Kanazawa-sensei walked away, his head was filled with numerous thoughts.

_**(A lot of guys chasing after Kaho-chan? He's right!)**_

_**(There's the friendly Tsuchiura)**_

_Kazuki followed Tsuchiura as he stormed up the stairs to the roof when they saw Kahoko with such a gloomy face. They found Len playing the violin. Tsuchiura questioned Len roughly and ended up grabbing him by the collar. Len suddenly asked, "Why do you always get so worked up when it comes to Hino?" Tsuchiura did not say a word back then. _

_**(He likes Kaho-chan for sure, didn't he? How can I win against someone so… so… so…. extraordinarily ordinary? He's the best boyfriend a girl can have… He can play soccer, basketball, the piano and he even cooks! How does he get all those skills? I can only play basketball and my playing is nowhere as great as his and don't even think about cooking. I'd have eaten all the food before I get to serve it... )**_

_**(He's not the only one… There's also Len)**_

_In the camp that night, two graceful violins were played in the breath-taking night. The violins were in perfect harmony. It was as if they were made to play together. The players played without a word as the song "Ave Maria" surrounded the villa._

**(Len's playing is so good that it's frightening… I can't even think of comparing my playing with his… Moreover, he has that cool attitude that weirdly all the girls fall for! I don't get girls… But I just can't be cool like that! How can he never smile? That's downright freaky! I smile at least one hundred times a day! Especially when I think of Kaho-chan… *laughs*)**

And Kazuki's head was filled with images of Kahoko and the times they spent together…

**(AHH! FOCUS! Where was I? Oh yeah… maybe even Yunoki likes her…)**

_Yunoki pulled Kahoko closer to him. As Kazuki, Tsuchiura, Len and Keiichi stood behind the traditional Japanese sliding doors of Azuma's house, Azuma seemed to smell Kahoko's hair._

**(Yunoki is so rich and he's so smart… I'm so dumb that maybe even a monkey is smarter than me… No.. I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than a monkey… Anyway, he's so just perfect… so flawless…he's so popular too… And he's stinkin' rich! My family is just like hanging there… I bet I have to work my butt off just to buy Kaho-chan a little present…)**

**(AHH! There are so many guys! Maybe even Keiichi is falling for Kaho-chan too!)**

_Sorry, no flashbacks of KeiichiXKahoko moments that Kazuki can remember_

**(Even though I can't think of a flashback, there MUST be some kind of event that Keiichi shared with Kaho-chan! The whole universe just seems to make Kahoko have a romance with every single guy in the concours! And Keiichi's like an angel! What is he? Like an angel descendant or something? How can someone have such holy-looking golden flocks of hair and such innocent and pure blue eyes?)**

**(AAAAAAH! ALL THESE THOUGHTS ARE KILLING ME! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT THAT THERE ARE SO MANY GUYS THAT ARE IN THE SAME SITUATION AS ME! KANAYA IS RIGHT! I HAVE TO MAKE A MOVE! I HAVE TO TELL KAHO-CHAN THAT I L- L- L- L- LO- LO-)**

Kazuki covered his red face with his hands in embarrassment and shook his head repeatedly.

Keiichi who was leisurely eating his kebab looked at his suspicious senpai.

**(I CAN'T SAY IT! I CAN'T SAY IT! I CAN'T SAY IT! I've been holding back all this time because I didn't want to disrupt Kaho-chan's violin playing but maybe… maybe… maybe the real reason is that I'm scared of what Kaho-chan might say because I'm sure that she only thinks of me as her cheerful senpai…)**

As the thought crossed Kazuki's mind, he lowered his hands in dismay. His normally glistening amber eyes turned dim as if they have just lost their glow.

"HIhara-senpai? What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Keiichi asked slowly in the monotonous tone that he always uses.

Heavily troubled by his dilemma, Kazuki did not take any notice of the question that Keiichi asked.

**(But if I don't confess soon, the other guys might and if I see them together…)**

Kazuki put his hands in his chest, trying to ease the pain that comes the second he visioned Kahoko going out with any of the other guys.

"That's not your stomach, Hihara-senpai," Keiichi stated unknowingly. Then his eyes glinted as he understood what was happening.

**(I have decided! I have no choice but to confess! I will confess to Kaho-chan this training camp!)**

After vowing, Kazuki shouted as he realized that Keiichi's face was only inches away from his. Keiichi was holding a kebab with his hand with the other end of the kebab was on Kazuki's mouth.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHIMIZU?"

"I think you were hungry but it seems like you can't move because of a heart attack so I'm trying to feed you…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFICTION! There'll be more chapters to come along… By the way sorry for the lame jokes… Just thought of them and felt like I should put it in.. Oh and I know Yunoki didn't smell Kahoko's hair... i know what he did... It's just that I'm kinda an anti-Yunoki and it was too hard for me to write down that word so...hahahaha PEACE! XD REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL REALLY HELP! PLUS IT'LL MAKE ME REALLY HAAAAAPPY!<strong>


	2. MISSION

**Nice to meet you again people! This is the second chapter of my very first fanfiction which reminds me…. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter of my fanfiction… So**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WILL BE A MIRACLE IF I OWN LA CORDA D'ORO IN ANY WAY**

**Mwahahahahahhaa enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>MISSION: CONFESS <strong>

**TARGET: HINO KAHOKO**

**AGENT: HIHARA KAZUKI**

***8:00 a.m.***

Kazuki walked back and forth in front of a certain lavender door, the door of Kahoko's room.

**(YOU CAN DO THIS KAZUKI! FIGHT!)**

**(AHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO? I CAN'T THINK OF THE PERFECT TIME TO CONFESS! HOW CAN I GET HER ALL TO MYSELF? AND NOW I'M TOO CONFUSED TO DO ANYTHING ELSE! WHY ARE YOU A LATE-RISER, KAHO-CHAN? WHEN WILL YOU GO OUT SO THAT I CAN CONFESS? WAKE UP! WAKE UP!)**

Just as he was trying to use telepathy to Kahoko the door creaked open and a messy redhead blinked up at Kazuki's nervous face.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-KAHO-CHAN! SORRY I WOKE YOU UP!" Kazuki stammered.

**(I CAN USE TELEPATHY? COOL!)**

"What are you talking about Hihara-senpai? I woke up on my own…" Kahoko asked, puzzled.

"Right… Um… Ka-Kaho-chan I have something to say to you…" Kazuki said in a barely audible voice.

**FOCUSING ON TARGET**

"What is it Hihara-senpai?"

Having the redhead look up at him with her round golden eyes, Kazuki could not help but glare at the ceiling to hide his madly blushing face. His face is practically sizzling and smoke was floating upwards. To him, Kahoko was more beautiful than even an angel.

**TARGET LOST**

"HIhara-senpai, are you okay?"

Hearing Kahoko's worried voice, he snapped back to reality.

"No… I MEAN YES! I MEAN NO! I MEAN I'M FINE!"

"So what do you have to say to me?"

**BACK ON THE TARGET**

"It's that…. I… Since the camp… You… I…. love…." Kazuki stated in a soft voice.

"What? You love-" Kahoko began but she was cut off by Kazuki.

"I LOVE THE CAMP! Don't you think so Kaho-chan?" Kazuki shouted in the loudest voice he could muster.

"Yeah… me too…" Kahoko replied, still a little bit confused.

The hallway was then filled by Kahoko and Kazuki's laughter but no one could hear the crying in Kazuki's mind.

**(Why am I so dumb?) **Kazuki sobbed in his head as imaginary tears flow down his face…

**FIRST ATTEMPT: FAILURE**

***10:00 a.m.***

In the well-kept backyard of the villa, Kahoko's violin sang its heart out in a straight-forward and honest tune.

The entire scenery, with Kahoko elegantly playing the violin and the splendor of the mystical garden, would be as perfect as a picture…if the green-haired boy sneakily creeping up to Kahoko was not there…

**(OK… OK… KAZUKI CALM DOWN! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WALK UP TO HER AND WHEN SHE FINISHES THIS PIECE, JUST LOOK HER STRAIGHT IN THE EYES AND CONFESS!)**

**DISTANCE BETWEEN AGENT AND TARGET: 5 METERS**

**AGENT'S COURAGE: 78%**

A few seconds later…

**DISTANCE BETWEEN AGENT AND TARGET: 4.5 METERS**

**AGENT'S COURAGE: 56%**

A few more seconds after that…

**DISTANCE BETWEEN AGENT AND TARGET: 3 METERS**

**AGENT'S COURAGE: 23%**

And just a few more seconds later…

**DISTANCE BETWEEN AGENT AND TARGET: 2.2 METERS**

**AGENT'S COURAGE: 1%**

After several seconds…

**DISTANCE BETWEEN AGENT AND TARGET: 9 METERS**

**AGENT'S COURAGE: -3%**

**ESCAPING SPEED: 3m/s**

**(NOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T DO IT! SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL! BEAUTIFUL COULD NOT EVEN DESCRIBE HER! HER BEAUTY IS INDESCRIBABLE!)**

All of a sudden, Kazuki skidded to a halt.

_Kahoko was holding to a guy's arm. His face was hidden in the shadows._

_Kahoko looked up at the guy in a loving gaze and chanted loudly,_

"_I'm so glad you confessed to me… I was starting to think I have feelings for that cheerful Hihara-senpai but that is not possible, right? Maybe if he had confessed to me I would think about it but he will NEVER have the guts to confess. He's such a child…. Unlike you… You're such a gentleman… The total opposite of HIHARA KAZUKI!"_

_And they sailed away to the sunset like the end of a perfect love story…_

_The end_

_**A MOVIE BROUGHT TO YOU BY HIHARA KAZUKI'S IMAGINATION**_

**(I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!)**

Full of determination, Kazuki turned around.

The greens were as delicate and humble as ever. They shone under the morning sun, emitting fragrance of young love. Birds cheerfully chirped. Exotic butterflies fluttered around, spreading a sense of bravery for a confession.

But Kahoko left just a few minutes before…

**SECOND ATTEMPT: FAILURE**

***1:00 p.m.***

"Ok, everybody here? I have news for you," Kanazawa-sensei announced after calling all the participants of the concours.

"The caretaker of this house is not able to come today and the bastard owner of the villa demanded that the villa has to be clean before we leave this evening so now weallhavechorestodo. Congrats!" Kanazawa said as fast as possible with a forced smile.

A deafening silence fell upon the room.

"What kind of owner is this?" Kazuki whined to himself as he headed to the next room that he needed to sweep.

When he entered the room, however, his mood turned upside down. He was floating high above the blue skies, flying alongside peace-loving doves. It was entirely because of the presence of a certain someone.

"KAHO-CHAN!" Kazuki hollered at the top of his voice.

"Hello, Hihara-senpai! Nice to see you so cheerful in spite of these tiring chores…"

"Are you cleaning this room too, Kaho-chan? What a coincidence!"

**(This must be fate!)**

"Yes. I'm supposed to clean the windows," Kahoko replied as she turned to the window and started wiping it with a wet towel.

Two people doing chores would never look like a romantic scene but to Kazuki, doing chores with Kahoko is like having an expensive dinner together in the most regal restaurant in the country.

As his broom danced upon the floor, he fixed his eyes on Kahoko's bobbing head.

With Kahoko's height, she could not reach the upper quarter of the humongous French windows. After hopping for a while she stopped to catch a breath with her hand still stretched over her head.

"Here, let me help you with that," Kazuki said with a chuckle as he put his hand over Kahoko's.

The warmth of Kahoko's hand flowed to Kazuki's palm, just like how Kazuki's love for Kahoko flowed to every part of his body. Each part of his body responded with different reactions. His eyes widened. His nose stopped inhaling. His mouth slightly opened. His skin changed to a shade of red. And the most obvious reaction of all was his rapidly beating heart. Even his green hair twitched in shock. They stood awfully close to each other. From the widely opened doors of the room, Kazuki's back covered half of Kahoko's. Their hands were in contact on the transparent glass just above Kahoko's head. They were a couple deep in love and in the middle of a moment. Maybe doing chores together is better than an outrageously expensive dinner after all…

**(I like Kaho-chan more than I thought…)**

Kazuki was woken out of his trance when Kahoko's head slowly inched further away from his T-shirt but she stopped after just a couple millimeters.

**(Could it be that she wants to stay this way?)**

"Um… Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko mumbled softly.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What is it Kaho-chan?" Kazuki stuttered.

"We have a problem."

"Huh?"

"The reason I stopped jumping was because the towel got stuck to one of the openings in the window and my nail is stuck to the towel and I think my hair is stuck to one of the buttons of your T-shirt. In other words, we can't move from this position at all," Kahoko explained, frowning with embarrassment with every single word.

**(C-C-C-C-C-C-CAN'T MOVE? THIS IS MY CHANCE! MAYBE FATE REALLY IS ON MY SIDE TODAY! ALTHOUGH FATE GIVES ME SUCH A WEIRD SITUATION BUT THIS MUST BE IT! WHEN WE'RE IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, THERE'S NO CHOICE BUT TO CONFESS RIGHT? ALRIGHT! HERE I GO!)**

Kazuki eliminated all the previous thoughts in his head and grew serious.

"Kaho-chan I…"

**THIRD ATTEMPT: SUCCESS?**

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHA HANG IN THERE PEOPLE! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MAKE A CLIFF-HANGER! Is this even a cliffhanger? Anyway I want to thank:<strong>

**Sakura125: THANKS SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEWER! THX A BUNCH FOR ADDING MY STORY TO YOUR FAVOURITES!**

**Kasomisou: I GOT REALLY EXCITED JUST BY SEEING YOU EXCITED! THX A LOT! AND YEAH! KAZUKI IS EXTREMELY SWEET! HE'S THE SWEETEST GUY I KNOW! NICE JOB ON "Let Me Be Your Rain"! LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR NEXT CHAPTER TOO!**

**Kazuki-senpai: I LOVE KAZUKI SO MUCH! WE'RE OFFICIAL KAZUKI FANGIRLS HERE! THANKS IF MY FANFIC HELPED YOU IN ANY WAY! I'LL READ YOURS FOR SURE! AND ALSO THX FOR REVIEWING AND ADDING MY STORY AND MOI TO YOUR FAVS!**

**Blizzard Winterfrost: THANKS A BUNCH BLIZZARD! YOUR STORY "FROZEN HEARTS" IS GOOD TOO! I do know a little bit of Bleach… IT HAS SUCH AN AWESOME TITLE… MINE SUCKS SO BAD! "No Choice" WHAT THE HELL? I SUCK AT TITLES!**


	3. STRANGLED

**THIRD CHAPTER IS SERVED~~~ Sorry... I admit that this is nowhere as good as the second chapter... Ran out of ideas! (T_T) Oh and please people dun hold any grudges against me if i somehow insult a certain ahem-blue-ahem-haired character... *hums "Brand New Breeze" while looking up t the sky*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaho-chan, I…"<p>

As Kazuki gathered up his courage to voice out his hidden feelings, the room waited in complete silence.

Cornered against the window right across the door was a girl going to be confessed to.

The broom that Kazuki used to sweep the room lied idly on the floor.

The pleasant temperature of the room loosened the tension in Kazuki's mind.

The faint scent of Kahoko's strawberry shampoo filled Kazuki's nostrils.

Despite everything, Kazuki was still strangled by his fear of rejection.

With a final push of determination, he took a breath, breaking free from his fear, and gently whispered,

"Kaho-chan, I've always-"

"What are you two doing?" asked an icy voice colder than even the North Pole.

"TSUKIMORI-KUN!" Kahoko yelped in surprise.

Kazuki could not utter a single word as he has turned into a stone with zero courage. In his head however, he was choking every single thread of life out of the music prodigy that has interrupted the single most important moment of his life.

**(AAAH! THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING! I WAS ALMOST THERE!)**

"I asked you what you were doing!" Len repeated with a hint of anger and perhaps jealousy…

"Um… we're kind of stuck in this position… Can you help….us…. ?" Kahoko asked, her voice growing fainter and fainter as she got towards the end of her sentence.

Len glared at the slightly dumb duo who did not even think of using their other hands to free themselves from such an embarrassing situation.

"Leaving them be would be the appropriate punishment for their stupidity… How can a senpai be so &%* ? But I can't stand Kahoko so close to a senpai so &%*" Len muttered under his breath as his logic fought with his feelings. Len's logic was cruel and ruthless in the first place.

With a sigh, he stride towards the window and helped them out.

All this time, in Kazuki's head was

**(Ooooh Tsukimori-kun! I AM SO GOING TO MAKE A VOODOO DOLL OF YOU! I HAVE SIXTH SENSE! IT WILL WORK! YOU'LL SEE!)**

"Why do I feel a dark aura from somewhere around here?" Kahoko thought.

Wanting to hurry and get to work on his voodoo doll, Kazuki ran away at high speed towards the exit.

"Oh it's gone," Kahoko muttered under her breath.

"Eh? Where's Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked innocently.

"..."

=.=.=.=.=.=

When the group arrived at the station, Kazuki give he had to apologize to Kahoko. Every meter between them seemed like a thousand kilometers, Kahoko also seemed to have an anti-Hihara-senpai barrier put up around her. Whenever Kazuki got nearer, she seemed to go further.

**(WAS THAT ON PURPOSE? KAHO-CHAN NOOOOO! COME BACK!)**

Little did he know that Kahoko did not move at all.

"KA-KA-KA-KAHO-CHAN, I-" Kazuki shouted from quite a distance but he abruptly stopped as Kanazawa-sensei turned around to look. Kazuki was so nervous that he was sweating all over and gasping for breath. The knowing teacher stared at Kazuki with an eyebrow raised and one end of his mouth flicking up and down. The air-conditioning in the station was almost freezing yet Kazuki was so sweaty. The furthest distance he could have walked was less than ten meters yet Kazuki was so breathless. One scenario came to his mind. Kazuki must have wanted to talk to Kahoko. He nodded his head, confirming his conclusion. Only an overly dense person like Kahoko would not notice Kazuki's blatantly obvious crush.

Thinking that the nodding of head was his encouragement to him, Kazuki began again and managed to say,

"KAHO-CHAN, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT EVEN IF I BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND! I AM-" but he stopped again as he realized that all pairs of eyes in the station was focused on him. Kazuki had no idea of what was crossing the minds of every single person in the station. It was absolutely far from what actually happened in the camp. It involves an intimate thing that only lovers would do.

This time, he was strangled by all the attention he was getting.

Kahoko's face turned red and she did not say a word. Obviously she was embarrassed.

Kazuki cursed himself and prepared to turn around and run away but he was stopped with an echoing "Awwwww" coming from the crowd of people.

Kazuki stood frozen.

And the crowd started shouting phrases of encouragement.

"GO FOR IT BOY!"

"JUST FORGIVE HIM! YOU GUYS WILL DO IT SOONER OR LATER!"

"A BOY WHO'S IN HIS PUBERTY IS HELPLESS! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN PERVERTED SIDES!"

"COURTESY ASIDE, IT WAS ENJOYABLE RIGHT?"

At the comments, Kazuki's face turned a darker and darker shade of red.

**(I'll trade all the pork sandwiches in the world if there can be a hole that can swallow me from the rest of the world right now...)**

He looked down expectantly.

**(No... it's not coming, is it?)**

**=.=.=.=**

After the embarrassing train station episode, Kazuki stayed as far away from Kahoko as possible with a tremendous feeling of guilt and embarrassment. By the time he reached his house, he was way more upset than he has ever been.

"Woah! You look terrible, man! What's gotten into you?" Haruki exclaimed when he saw Kazuki.

Kazuki stared at his older brother. Could his brother help him out of this mess?

**(Aniki should have had lots of experiences with girls already with that personality of his…But if I asked for help, I might never hear the end of it… Am I making the biggest mistake of my life?)**

**(BUT I'VE GOT NO ONE ELSE I KNOW THAT MIGHT HELP! I HAVE NO CHOICE! I'LL TAKE THE RISK! IF I AM MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE THEN I'LL START A NEW LIFE!)**

"Um…Aniki…have you ever like a girl who…" Kazuki's voice was already soft to start with but by the word "who" it was not even audible.

"Who what?"

"Who…you know…"

"Who... ?"

"You know... always..."

"Always... ?"

"You know..."

"Oh I know!" Haruki declared with a glint in his eyes.

"You do?" Kazuki asked excitedly.

"Of course! A girl who never leaves you alone?"

"What? No!" Kazuki's face turned red.

"A girl who never stops holding your hands?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Kazuki's face turned even redder.

"A girl who keeps asking you to kiss her?"

"NO WAY!" Kazuki's face turned the reddest.

"Oh! I got it! A girl who wants to have s-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

Kazuki, still flabbergasted, reached for Haruki's neck as he tried to choke his laughing brother.

"Calm down, Kazuki! That's why you should go right out with it next time!" Haruki gasped between laughs .

It was now Haruki's turn to be strangled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I can't make it as funny as the previous chapters! I'm so disappointing! *get out from dark corner and head into the spotlight* Anyway I wanna thank these people for reading and reviewing:<strong>

**Kasumisou: I promise I'll mention you in every review! XD That's thanks for being the first person to mention me! This little bottle! Woohoo!  
><strong>

**Kazuki-senpai: Still looking forward to ur fanfic~ GAMBATTE!  
><strong>

**NotJustAnEmotion: Thanks a bunch for reading my lil story! I'm sorry if they're not so great... (T_T)  
><strong>

**Sakura125:Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing every chapter! XD**

**Blizzard Winterfrost: I KNOW RIGHT? KAZUKI'S SO CUTE! BUT THE KAZUKI HERE IS NOWHERE AS CUTE AS THE REAL ONE! And thanks a lot for reading and reviewing... Oh and the thing about title too! I still think mine sucks though... ==" MWahahahahahah XD**

**tentsubasa: Thanks a buuuuuuuunch for reading! U made me sooooo haaaaaappy! And thanks for the correction! I've changed it!  
><strong>


	4. CONSULTION

**Yo guys! Sorry I took really long for this chapter... And in the end it's the second shortest chapter... ==" BUT as Kasumisou updated, I have this major feeling of responsibility for my fanfic that i need to update mine too... So here ya go! Hope it's to ur liking... And I totally wanna thank those who reviewed every single chapter! (Kasumisou, Kazuki-senpai, Sakura125 and last but not least Ketsueki no Kuki**) **I got a lil message for all the reviewers and alerters and favouriters at the bottom here! Sorry I talked so much! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>(AAAAAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS SO STUPID TO ASK MY BROTHER! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER!)<strong>

As Kazuki rolled on his bed in irritation, his brother was still having terrible fits of laughter down in the living room.

**(UUGH! CAN'T HE STOP LAUGHING ALREADY? HOW COULD HE HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT ANYWAY? WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY WAS SIMPLY "LIKE A GIRL WHO ONLY THINKS OF YOU AS A FRIEND!)**

The screaming in Kazuki's head stopped without caution.

**(A girl who only thinks of me as a friend…) **

**(That's why I couldn't say it… I didn't want to face the truth… Kaho-chan… Will I ever be more than a friend to you? Do I really have no choice? Will we forever be limited as "friends"?)**

**("Kazuki"… I want her to call me that… Even "Kazuki-senpai" would have made me the happiest person on Earth…)**

**(AAAAAAH! STOP IT KAZUKI! STOP MAKING YOURSELF DEPRESSED OVER LITTLE THINGS! LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! YOU GET TO CALL HER KAHO-CHAN! NONE OF THE OTHERS HAVE CALLED HER BY HER FIRST NAME YET SO BE CONTENT WITH THAT! GOT IT KAZUKI?)**

**(Great… Now I'm yelling at myself…Well at least I am a "friend" and not a "best friend" because that will be so much further from "boyfriend"… When I'm a friend, I just need to put a "boy" before me! What the hell am I talking about? If only there was a way to ask Aniki without having him teasing me…)**

Just above Kazuki's head, a light bulb shone brightly.

=.=.=.=

"Aniki…" Kazuki said as he nervously descended the stairs the next morning after he was sure that his parents were out.

**(PLEASE LET MY PLAN WORK!)**

"Ooh! Look who's here! What's up, lover boy? Need some more advice on adult love?" Haruki mocked, grinning from ear to ear.

"SHUT UP!" Kazuki shouted, hoping his brother would not notice his blushing face.

Instead of staying quiet however, Haruki just ended up laughing harder.

"HEY! SERIOUSLY! I need to ask something! It's- It's- It's- for a fr- friend of mine!"

Haruki responded only by having a sudden burst of laughter broadcasted inside the empty house.

"_A friend? That's the best you've got? And you can't even say that straight! My little bro, you are dumber than I thought… No one's going to fall for that you idiot!" _Haruki silently thought as he laughed his head off.

"ANIKI! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING IN FIVE SECONDS!"

Deciding to give his brother some slack, Haruki put his hands up in the air in a surrendering motion.

"Okay, okay. Let's see what I can do to help this FRIEND of yours."

"Well… This friend of mine likes a girl who only thinks of him as a friend…"

"Ah! The old friend problem…"

"Yeah… And moreover, he has competition… BIG ONES…"

"I see… What's his competition like?"

**(What they're like? Well… Tsuchiura looks scary but he's actually very kind like a nutritious sour lemon… Tsukimori is cold like an ice cube… Shimizu is sweet like sugar… Yunoki is high-class like expensive tea…)**

"Um…a lemon…an ice cube…sugar…and… an expensive tea…"

"DUDE! I ASKED ABOUT PEOPLE! NOT WHAT I NEED TO MAKE ICED LEMON TEA!"

"BUT- but they ARE like that!"

"Right…" Haruki said as he massaged his temples.

"Okay so you… I mean this guy have one…two…three… FOUR competitions?"

"Yeah…" Kazuki answered glumly.

"Wow! This is superb! A love PENTAGON!" Haruki shouted enthusiastically.

"Huh? What?" Kazuki asked, confused.

"Don't you see? Five love rivals! What shape has five sides? A PENTAGON! Thus, A LOVE PENTAGON!"

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Kazuki complained, frustrated.

Seeing his flustered brother, an evil smirk plastered itself on Haruki's face.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Haruki asked with a sarcastic voice, remembering Kazuki's kouhai that he met at the park who he always talk about.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Kazuki eagerly questioned, unaware of the sarcasm.

"I think this guy has VERY LITTLE CHANCE to get the violinist as his chance is not more than ONE OVER FIVE of the others… More importantly I have a feeling that compared to the other competitors, this guy have NO GOOD POINTS AT ALL… After all, he's not sour, cold, sweet OR high-class… So all in all the chance of getting the girl for this guy is around 0.000000002%" Haruki concluded, adding emphasis on several words.

Kazuki was frozen in shock. His eyes were glassy. His jaws were so widely open that they looked like they would fall to the ground any second. His eyebrows were knitted together, partly covered by his messy green bangs. His face was as white as if he has just seen a ghost. It seemed like his last shreds of hope has flown to the sky. His close-to-crying expression was priceless.

Achieving his cunning goals, Haruki laughed maniacally as proof of his victory.

"Hahahaha… Kazuki….Did you see…that face…hahahaha…" Haruki commented while hitting the living room table and half-kneeling on the floor.

"ANIKI!" Kazuki roared, causing the birds resting on the trees in the backyard of the Hihara residence to scatter away into the clear blue sky.

"Okay, okay, sorry…I'm just kidding… I think he has as much chance as anyone else. What's his name anyway? " Haruki asked with an evil smirk.

"Ooooh… you know…it's-it's… Mihara… Tazuki…" Kazuki stammered while looking at the floor.

"Aniki…?" Kazuki asked while looking at his brother who was holding onto the couch with trembling hands. His other hand was placed in his tummy and his body was vigorously vibrating. Soft muffled sounds came from his direction.

"_Mi-Mihara Tazuki! Hahahahahhahaha.. That's beyond stupid! Can't you think of another name?" _Haruki thought, entertained and amused. "_Okay, I've got to end this or I might end up in the hospital with a laughing syndrome."_

"Kazuki, listen. That friend of yours Mi-Mihara…" Haruki stopped to bite his lip in an attempt to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah…?"

"You should take it easy. Don't be as conscious as you are. If you keep on forcing your way because you're scared of losing her, you WILL lose her. She will freak out if you push your feelings onto her too strong. Wait for the right moment. Take it nice and easy but don't be too laid-back that you're behind from the others. Show your affections a little at a time."

Kazuki fell silent as he digested his brother's advice.

Watching Kazuki's serious face, Haruki could not help but add,

"If not, then your little Kaho-chan will fall in love with me…"

Hearing this, Kazuki's face turned as red as a tomato and yelled,

"NO, SHE WILL NOT! I WILL WIN HER OVER!"

Hearing that sentence, Haruki put on a knowing look in his eye and smiled with glee.

All the sounds in the house seemed to be eliminated as everything that has happened sunk in to Kazuki.

"What? No! I am NOT in love with Kaho-chan! Or anyone at all! It's really just my friend, Mihara!" Kazuki desperately tried to explain.

Haruki raised his eyebrows. His mouth split broader to show a totally revealed flash of white teeth.

"NOOOO! I TOLD YOU NO! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? IT'S NOT ME!" Kazuki exclaimed with his face as hot as molten lava and hands around Haruki's neck in a headlock.

And the rest of the Hihara sibling's morning was spent on having numerous wrestling competitions, breaking some furnitures under certain circumstances.

* * *

><p><strong>Well yeah... That's pretty much it... I admit this chapter doesn't make sense... I wasn't in the sane state of mind... Mwahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha anyway I'm so happy for the new readers! And I just found out that there are people who subscribe and like my story even though they don't review! So I'm gonna thank these people:<strong>

****Kasumisou: Heyoo! Just like I promised! And you're the first! Cos you're the first one to mention me! XD And you're the first to review most of the time too! Man.. How am I gonna beat you? And i'm totally super uber happy that you laugh in my story! The voodoo doll thing was a last-minute addition! XD And writing about Haruki and Kazuki was a lot of fun! You should do that too! XD Mwahahahahahahah Good luck with your fanfic too! Can't waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Kahoko is having FEELINGS TOWARDS KAZUKI! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
><strong>**

**Mystery story alerters: RosePetal-Luminesence-Mel-Bel, OHSHC Forever, Dragon Violist, fantasyXXdreamer001 (?), kitsune's miko, ozzyfan97**

**Thanks a lot guys! Glad to know that you're reading my story! But i dunno whether you like it or not... Hope it's to your liking!**

**Mystery story favouriters: RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel, pokemon prestige, kitsune's miko, Ozzyfan97**

**Thanks a buuunch! It really makes me happy! Sorry I just realised now! XD Glad you like it!  
><strong>

**Specific people:**

**RosePetal-Luminescence-Mel-Bel, kitsune's miko, ozzyfan97: Thanks a lot! I'm surprised to know that you all silently like my story! XD A little quiet here aren't we? Well i'm afraid to PM you to thank you because I'll feel like I'm too nosy... Well I just wnna say thanks! And if you want me to keep mentioning you or something then review! Cos this'll b the first and last time I'll be mentioning you guys if you don't review or PM me. So you're all more than welcome to review and PM me! I'll appreciate it a lot! It's ok if you don't though... This is not a threat! All i'll be able to do is hope you like my stoooooooooory... XD C ya who knows when! XD**

**Tentsubasa: Thanks a lot for the encouragement! It means a lot to me! XD And naaaaaaaah... I don't deserve all the praises... *giggle and hit head on the wall***

**Kazuki-senpai: Hahahahahahaha Yea... I agree... Poor Kazuki! But I still love him! Sorry I had to make you go through this Kazukiiiii... Forgiiiiive me! I know you can make it through! You're too sweet and kind to hate me right? *looks around for Kazuki's punch***

**Sakura125: I'm really sorry... ==" I really suck at titles but I usually put the title itself in the story somewhere and in this case it was repeated for um... emphasis? Maybe... It'll also be a tradition that there'll always be a "no choice" in each chapter! Can you spot them? XD**

**NotJustAnEmotion: Oh my GOSH! Thanks a lot! XD That comment really cheers me up! I'm overjoyed to know that someone likes this chapter! I'm liking it more myself! Thanks to you guys!**

**Ketsueki no Kuki: Thaaanks a lot! You reviewed every single chapter even though there were already three chapters too! I was shocked! You're the first to do that! XD Most satisfying new reader! XD You're the best kind of new reader there is!**

**TaylorHinataSwift: Woohoo! Another KazukiKaho fan and KahokoLen despiser! *high five* Yea... I was pretty mad when I found out that Kahoko ends up with Len... It was predictable though... BUT I believe that during after the manga ended, while Len was out of the country, Kahoko will fall in love with Kazuki! XD Dreams of a foolish idiot... Mwahahahahahahhahaahha WHO CARES! I DREAM WHAT I DREAM! GOT A PROBLEM?**

**ValkyrieGeiravor: Hahahahaha! I almost put you to my mystery alerters list! Anyway thanks a lot for reviewing and the other stuffs... Heck YEAH reviewing made a difference! It made a GIGANTIC difference! XD You got a special mention and not a group mention! XD**

**Hey! What do you know? After I finished all my lil messages, this chapter becomes the chapter with the most words! XD Hahahahhhhahahahaa I talk too much...  
><strong>


	5. DIFFERENT

**First I'm gonna have to apologize that it's not funny... Hahahahahahaha fun time's over-ish... No more fooling around! It's time for some romance! ish... hahahahhahaha can't really get into romance... I'm trying though! Hope u enjoy this "different" romance... If it IS a romance... But this ain't funny... Sorry... (T_T)**

* * *

><p>The morning sun showered its golden rays down onto a certain green-haired boy's innocent sleeping face, marking the beginning of another hot summer day.<p>

"Ugh…" Kazuki grumbled sleepily as he flinched from the sudden brightness coming from the season's devil. Kazuki rubbed the sleep off of his eyes with his slightly aching left arm as he stretched his right up to the ceiling to get rid of the strains from not having slept in a proper position. His amber eyes widened as a revelation dawned on him.

**(UGH! MY BROTHER KNOWS ABOUT KAHO-CHAN! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO NAÏVE? SO- SO- SO- OK I ADMIT IT SO DUMB? I WAS TOTALLY HELPLESS! I WON'T EVEN BE SURPRISED IF THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS NOW! HOW CAN I STOP THAT CHEEKY BROADCASTER? HE'S LIKE A RADIATOR! JUST KEEPS ON RADIATING DARK INFORMATION WITHOUT EVEN THE TEENIEST AMOUNT OF GUILT!)**

Kazuki buried his head on his pillows which were lying on the carpeted floor.

**(Sigh…. Nah… Never mind that… That was days ago… I should make the best out of my situation… What did my brother say again? Don't force my feelings onto Kaho-chan too much… I think I totally overdid it, considering the multiple camp attacks… Fine! I've decided that I won't confess to Kaho-chan until school starts again… But what difference will it make? It's not like I'll meet her during the summer anyway… It's not like I have a reason to… Throughout this whole summer I'll have to be satisfied with just thinking about her… It'll be lonely….I guess that's the life of someone who's just a "friend"… Will I ever be able to convey these feelings?)**

Kazuki slapped his face in an attempt of encouragement and rose up to his feet.

**(I have to be patient! I can't expect things to always go the way I want! I have to learn to just wait! ALRIGHT! It's time for my morning run!) **Kazuki thought with a dazzling smile on his face.

=.=.=.=

The humid morning in the park was accented with staccato chorus of the birds and insects. The refreshing scents of the meek and newly-planted grass twirled around the mundane presences of the ordinary ornaments in the park, making them seem to sparkle with sprinkles of newness. Once every few minutes, a stealthy swoosh of early morning breeze will wash over the little park, bringing with it freedom and cheers. The rising sun slowly peeked out from between the distant lush forest, displaying its magnificence and elegance.

Kazuki was sitting on a slightly chapped stone bench. His olive-green hair was in every direction after his exercise. His face was flushed and his body was glistening with sweat. He wore blue shorts, an old white t-shirt and a glorious smile. In his hand was a sealed bottle of milk. Kazuki was just going to open it if he had not spotted the pair of eyes aiming for his yummy treat.

It was not an adult. It was not a lost hungry kid. It was not even human. It was just a simple four-legged shabby feline. Now that was not weird at all. A cat picking on a fight with a boy after a morning run was the most common thing in the world today.

**(Wh- what the heck is wrong with that cat? Why is it glaring at me like that? Do I look like a cat's natural enemy? DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG?)**

The cat's emerald green eyes focused on Kazuki's white milk.

Kazuki's eyebrows shot up.

The cat crouched and prepared to launch a tackle.

Kazuki's amber eyes were filled with determination and he gripped his milk tighter.

The cat's mouth twisted to form a sneaky, sinister smile.

Kazuki's lime-green eyebrows met in a fierce frown.

The cat's shiny sharp incisors reflected the glinting sunlight.

Kazuki's attention was fixed on his furry enemy.

The cat's milky brown ears twitched instinctively.

Kazuki's tanned ears flinched in response.

The cat's pearly white paws shot their deadly claws out.

Kazuki's hands vibrate in uneasiness.

MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

The cat jumped with outstretched white paws at Kazuki's chest. Instinctively, Kazuki used his strong hands to push himself upwards from the bench, hurtling himself straight up to the sky and the most important of all, keeping his milk safe and sound. Kazuki barely won the battle but he was left with quite deep scratches on his leg. After Kazuki's victory, the cat fled to the nearby bushes.

"Man that was some cat..." Kazuki muttered, examining the injury in his leg.

**(Why is this world so cruel? I failed to confess to the girl I like THRICE, not to mention being PUBLICLY humiliated, ended up being MOCKED by my brother, my life-long ENEMY, when I tried to ask for his help and one morning I got into a fight with a CAT! A CAT FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! A CAT! IT'S NOT EVEN FRIDAY THE 13th!)**

However, his whine was fading away as he checked his injury. His lips curled to a contented smile as he recalled a memory from his past.

=.=.=.=

_The almighty sun has worked its way through the day and was edging away from the horizon, blanketing that same park with myriad shades of yellow and red. Kazuki and Kahoko were kneeling next to a water tap. Kazuki gazed lovingly at Kahoko as she searched her bag impatiently._

_(Could she be more enchanting?)_

_"Ah! Here it is! Please put out your hand Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko claimed with a smile brighter than the sun._

_Kahoko's sweet voice jerked Kazuki back to Earth. Still a little bit out of it, Kazuki hesitantly held out his hand with a quizzical look on his face. Kahoko slowly but carefully pasted a band-aid on Kazuki's washed wound. When the band-aid touched Kazuki's arm, a jolt of ecstasy danced throughout his body, from the tips of his olive-green hair to the ends of the toes tucked inside his sneakers._

_=.=.=.=  
><em>

**(Hahaha... Maybe Kaho-chan will treat my wounds this time too...)**

As Kazuki scanned the breath-taking scenery before him, the puppet master of love decided to bless him with a little gift. Kazuki's amber eyes fell on a certain redhead and his heart jumped.

**(Kaho-chan?)**

The redhead was wearing a simple knee-length white dress that complimented her purity and innocence. Her white sandals was encircled with the tiny growing sprouts of grasses. All Kazuki could see was the back of her figure. She was facing the climbing sun, mesmerized by its beauty just like how Kazuki is mesmerized by HER beauty. He quickly rushed to the beautiful daydreamer, getting hopeful with each passing second. Everything else around him seems to be exterminated for there was only a single thing in his mind, Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan!"

"Hihara-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"Morning run... How about you?"

"I just felt like seeing the sunrise in the park today..."

"Uum... Kaho-chan, I want to apologize..."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Uum... You know... The... The t-train station incident..."

Kahoko blushed and looked back at the sun.

"I'm really sorry!" Kazuki exclaimed as he bowed a perfect 90 degree.

"Hihara-senpai! Please put your head up! It's not your fault! It was just...a little...misunderstanding..."

"But I'm still really sorry..."

"It's ok, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko replied, giving him a smile so vibrant that the whole park seemed to be a heavenly place.

MEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!

**(OH NO!)**

Behind Kazuki was the cat that had attempted an attack. Its slanted eyes was filled to the brim with the thirst for revenge.

**(I NEED TO PROTECT KAHO-CHAN! WHAT DO I DO? OH YEAH! THE MILK!)**

Kazuki gulped and cautiously bent down as he slowly turned to face his vicious enemy.

"Hihara-senpai?"

"Don't worry, Kaho-chan... Just stay there... I'll take care of the cat..."

**(YOU LITTLE CAT! I was planning to savor every single drop of this scrumptious milk but if I can use it to protect Kaho-chan, I will gladly do it! DON'T YOU DARE LAY YOUR PAWS ON KAHO-CHAN!)**

Kazuki's hand was gradually edging its way to the alert cat. There was electricity sparking from the heat of the competition. Both competitors were staring daggers at each other, not having the teeniest will to back down. The cat however was still furious of its lost earlier and this encouraged it to launch another attack at the unsuspecting Kazuki. Unfortunately for Kazuki, this time his reflexes were not fast enough to dodge the attack. The cat managed to topple the bottle of milk from Kazuki's hand, making it spill all its precious contents down the old white t-shirt Kazuki was wearing. Being a victor, the pretentitious cat scoffed arrogantly and cruised away, its tail swaying from side to side.

"Hihara-senpai! You're soaking wet!"

"It's ok, Kaho-chan. I'm just a little bit wet. It'll dry off soon. As long as you're ok I'm perfectly happy!"

"What-?"

_(What's the meaning of this? What did Hihara-senpai mean by that? Is he worried for me that much?)_

**(DID KAHO-CHAN JUST BLUSH? WAS IT BECAUSE OF ME?)**

"Um... Anyway, you CAN'T go around like that! You might catch a cold! Let's go to my house! It's really near!" Kahoko stated to change the subject.

**(Kaho-chan's house? I'm invited to her house! Woohoo! Wait... NO! I can't let her family see me in this pitiful state!)**

"It's ok Kaho-cha-"

"NO! You should-"

_SQUISH!_

_"_What was-" Kazuki began but stopped when he saw what just happened.

As Kahoko was taking a step towards Kazuki, her white sandal landed on something brown and a little bit moist. Amongst the dense grass, hidden, was a piece of metabolic waste.

Kazuki and Kahoko stared at the piece of manure under Kahoko's sandals. It was so humongous that it was slightly touching Kahoko's smooth feet.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

=.=.=.=

"Hahahahahahahahahaha... Kaho-chan! I can't believe that just happened!" Kazuki said between laughs.

Kahoko had run at lightning speed to the water tap to wash her feet. She was so disgusted that she did not even bother to take off her sandals and now her once-white sandals has a gigantic brown smudge at the side. Moreover, it was drenched and can no longer serve its use.

"Sigh... Am I going to have to go home barefoot? Everyone's gonna think I'm weird... It'll be so embarassing... And this sandal was one of my favourites too..." Kahoko wailed with eyes as sad as a lost child's.

Hearing this, Kazuki's laugh instantly stopped. He could not stand watching Kahoko's distressed face and quickly exclaimed without a second thought,

"WEAR MY SHOES!"

Kahoko's widened golden eyes stared at Kazuki blankly.

"I-I mean... You can wear my sneakers... They're not that dirty and I'm sure that I don't have athlete's foot or anything so don't worry about that..."

"No! It's not that! I mean if I wear your shoes then what will you wear? I can't let you be embarrassed in my place!"

"No! It's really ok, Kaho-chan!"

"No way, Hihara-senpai! I can't let senpai do such a thing for me!"

Seeing Kahoko's stubbornness, Kazuki came up with another idea.

"Fine! Then I'll also just wear one of my shoes! Then you won't have to worry about anything!"

"What? Of course I do! That's stupid! Don't do that! And we have to get you out of those wet clothes fast too!"

"If you want me to go to your house then I'll wear only one of my shoes!"

"..."

**(Man... I can't believe I'm taking advantage of her kindness like this... I'm sorry Kaho-chan but I have no choice! I just can't let you be embarrassed alone like that! At least if I'm only wearing one sneaker, the attention you get will be halved... It's fine as long as it makes you feel better!)**

"So?" Kazuki asked smugly with a satisfied goofy grin on his face.

"Fine..."

"YEAH!" Kazuki exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't let you go around wet like that! Let's go! The sooner the better..."

With a smile illuminating his entire face, Kazuki fumbled to take his right sneaker and sock off. Kahoko watched Kazuki with a childish discontented pout on her face which Kazuki noticed with amusement.

"Hahahaha... Don't put on that face Kaho-chan!" Kazuki chuckled as he pinched Kahoko's right cheek.

The moment his brain has registered what he just did, his hand was frozen, gently touching Kahoko's cheek. Kahoko was surprised by his action but she was even more surprised with his expression. Kazuki's amber eyes were staring straight at her, boring into her very soul. It felt like that stare has drilled through her personal space, scanning everything inside Kahoko's mind. It seemed like he was reading her mind, even down to her deepest darkest secrets and she had no idea what was in his. His hand was making her cheek tingle with spoonfuls of warmness. Kahoko could not help but stand still like a statue and just look into Kazuki's eyes, a few shades darker than her own. The way Kazuki touched her cheek was not like a friend. The way Kazuki stared at her was not like a friend. That stare gave her a dye of red on her face, a dramatic rise in her body temperature and an insanely fast heartbeat.

"Hi-Hihara-senpai...?"

Kazuki abruptly pulled back his hand and looked away to conceal his face. It was obvious what colour his face was.

"L-let's go, Kaho-chan!" He stammered to the trees nearby.

Hearing this Kahoko started walking, her soaked white sandal on her right hand. Kazuki strolled next to her, adjusting his broad steps to match her little ones.

Under the warm strokes of the morning sun, the two concour participants walked without a word beneath the shades of the intertwining trees. It was a normal summer day but something was different. People turned to look at the strange couple. What was so strange? Nothing really. It was just because one of their pair of feet was bare. They were both just wearing half of the complete set of footwear. The other half were both in their hands, flailed back and forth as they walked. It was weird. It was strange. It was different. Why would they do that? And the blatantly obvious thing that would be impossible to miss was how the high-school students were avoiding each other's eyes. They could not see the tiny smiles encrypted on the other's face. The two was separated by a humongous concrete wall of embarrassment but there was a little door connecting the two contrasting sides. Their wavering curiosity lingered around the door, warming their hearts like a fireplace in a frosty winter storm. When the door is opened, they would become one. But will it ever open? For the door to provide its pathway, there need to be two keys and a magical midnight. Everyone knew what would happen. Everyone except for the half-bare-footed fair maiden and Prince Charming. It was just a different, twisted version of Cinderella.

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter ever! Waddaya think? Read and Review! XD<strong>

**Kasumisou: MWahahahahaha You used the phrase "You make my day" ! Who taught you that? HAahaha none other than me! XD I'm overjoyed to know that you like my previous chapter buuuuut sorry this story's not that funny... It SHOULD be romantic... But in the end I guess it just goes for weird... Sorry! DX**

**Kazuki-senpai: Uum... Is this romance enough? Sorry... I've never written romance before you see... Totally immature... I'll try harder! Promise!**

**Sakura125: Thanks a bunch for your review! I really like it! Made me laugh... Mwahahahahahah And this story's longer than all the previous soo... I hope you like it! It's not funny though... Sorry...**

**tentsubasa: Hahahah! Thanks a lot for reading my story! Tugged my heartstrings! Hahahah Nah that's not the right phrase... Can you please give me tips on romantic stuffs? I'm too immature... Can't think of ideas... DX But Haruki-Kazuki fights ROCK! XD  
><strong>

**Ketsueki no Kuki, Kitsune's miko, Blizzard Winterfrost, nicholee33: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry...  
><strong>


	6. PRIVACY

**YOOOO! HELLO AGAIN! Sorry I took so long for this chapter and I'm really sorry for this chapter... i was goofing off... Just writing about like random stuffs ish BUT I promise that next chapter will have a point! Pinky promise! XD And the story WILL finally go on!**

* * *

><p>It only took around fifteen minutes from the park to Kahoko's house but the journey home felt like centuries to Kazuki. Every single step, every single breath, every single turn, all seemed to be important and meaningful. He cherished that journey like it was a blessing that came only once in a lifetime.<p>

"Mum, I'm home!" Kahoko announced.

"Why, that's fast, honey. Why are-" Kahoko's mum stopped dead when she saw the half-barefooted pair.

"Oh my!"

Hearing the surprised comment, Kahoko's father and sister rushed from the breakfast table to the front door.

"Wow! That is one impression! I can't even guess what happened..." Kahoko's sister giggled.

"Please introduce yourself and explain what happened to your shirt, young man." Kahoko's father grimly stated, looking straight at Kazuki.

Kazuki gulped nervously.

**(Man... I'm gonna sound so stupid...)**

"My name is Hihara Kazuki and I'm Kaho-chan's senpai. It all started when I was taking a break after my morning run. I was just going to drink my milk when I spotted a cat..." But Kazuki was cut off by the excited chatters of Kahoko's parents.

"Wow! A cat! How cute! You must have wanted to give it your milk! Then the cat was so thankful to you that it jumped right at you and in order to welcome it with open arms, you let go of your milk and it ended up spilling on your shirt!" Kahoko's mum fantasized with a gleam of joy in her eyes.

**(What the-? That's the total opposite of what actually happened!)**

"Um... No... That's not-"

"No! That is not what happened!" Kahoko's dad objected.

**(Yes! Thank you! I knew a man will understand me!)**

"He was a brave man!"

**(Yeah! I fought that cat!)** Kazuki thought triumphantly.

"You saved the cat, didn't you?"

**(Huh? Saved? What?)**

"You must have seen it been beaten up with some bored boys and the covert sleeping justice inside of you awakens! And you let go of the burden of your milk and ran with all your might to save the little cat's life!" Kahoko's dad stated with his clenched fist hung in the air.

**(No! That is not what happened... But how can I tell these cat-lovers that I had a deadly match with a cat? I can't lie to them! That's not right! Besides, Kahoko knows what happened!)** Kazuki pondered as he stole a surreptitious glance at the redhead.

Through the slender fingers that were covering Kahoko's mouth, Kazuki could see an amused smile hidden from the sight of her parents. Her face was a slight shade of pink and her golden eyes were filled with entertainment.

Seeing Kahoko amused, Kazuki's mouth instantly twitched to form a half-grin. His gaze softened as he stared at the girl of his dreams. If he could make her laugh, no matter what reason, he'd be satisfied. Even if that thing may embarrass him. He'd do anything to see Kahoko's smile. Anything. Everything.

The trio also had smiles on their faces. Kahoko's sister had a sinister smirk on her face, Kahoko's mum had a satisfied assured bend of lips and Kahoko's dad had a barely perceptible curved mouth.

"Kahoko, what happened to your sandal?" Kahoko's mum anxiously asked, curious about what happened between the two.

After Kazuki and Kahoko took turns in explaining the situation, Kahoko's sister thought of a devilish plan.

"So Kahoko, what do you think of this sweet young man who saved you from so much embarrassment?" She teased with cheekiness written all over her face.

At the exact same millisecond, both Kahoko and Kazuki flushed into the colour of a tomato. The colour of an apple. The colour of the first light in the traffic light. And...well...the colour of a hood of a girl who was tricked by the wolf.

"Oh! She must have thought that he is cute! With the messy green-hair and his bright face!" Kahoko's mum replied in Kahoko's place.

"She must have thought of him as a masculine boy! With those athletic long legs and slim figure!" Kahoko's dad added.

"Or maybe she thought of him as the perfect boy for a certain title that is more that a friend. I don't know... I think it starts with the letter "b"... Do you know what it is Hihara-kun?" Kahoko's sister asked slyly.

"Uh...um... B-bananas?" Kazuki stammered, reluctant to answer the blatantly obvious question correctly.

Satisfied with the heated situation, Kahoko's sister decided to move onto her next plan.

"Mum, dad. I want to show you guys my boyfriend. I promised him that I will bring you guys to meet him today."

"What? Today? Can't it be tomorrow? I want to relax today."

"No dad! If not then the relationship will break down! It has to be today! He's busy tomorrow!"

"Busy doing what?"

"Um.. Ice-skiing!"

"Ice-skiing in Japan?"

"Yes! Ice-skiing! He has to do it tomorrow before the snow melts!"

"But it's summer!"

"Exactly why the ice melts faster! Ok, ok, come on dad, mum... We have to leave as soon as possible or my boyfriend will run away."

"But what about Kahoko and Hihara-kun?"

"They'll be fine! They're old enough to take care of EVERYTHING themselves!" She exclaimed with the biggest smile she can show.

**(WHAT? THEY'RE GOING AWAY? SO THAT MEANS KAHO-CHAN AND I ARE ALONE IN THIS HOUSE? THAT'S NOT GOOD! A BOY AND A GIRL ALONE IN A HOUSE IS NEVER GOOD! But...maybe this time I can make some memories with Kaho-chan... GAH! What memories? But when the other guys are around, I can't... CAN'T WHAT? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?)**

A few seconds later, Kazuki and Kahoko were left alone in the empty house with a heavy atmosphere blanketing the humid summer air. They just got a whole lot more privacy than they needed...

"Um... Should we...come in?" Kazuki asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! Of course we should! Let's go in!"

Kazuki's feelings were a mix of excitement, joy, happiness, worry, fear and even a little bit of hunger. As he slowly stepped onto the timber flooring of Kahoko's hallway, his eyes fell upon the shelf in the corner which was decorated with family pictures in simple black frames. He grinned inanely when he spotted a small picture of Kahoko when she was around five.

**(Aww... She's so cute!)**

"Uum... Hihara-senpai? What are you doing?"

Without realizing it, Kazuki had walked all the way to the shelf and held the picture only a mere breadth away from his eyes. He looked like nothing but a maniac. A Kahoko maniac to be exact. His love for Kahoko is just too much to always be concealed. Just a little more and maybe he would have snapped the picture in half.

"Woah! Nothing! Really... I was just trying to spot the dust on the glass and clean it... Oh yeah! That's it! I like things spick and span... Hahahahahahahaha..."

**(Oh my gosh! How could I do that! I hope I won't do anything like that to the real Kaho-chan! What? No! Don't hope! Come on Kazuki! Be a man! Don't you EVER dare do anything like that to Kaho-chan!)**

"Hihara-senpai, you better change out of your wet clothes. I'll lend you my brother's clothes. You can change in the bathroom at the end of that hall."

After Kazuki thanked Kahoko and apologized for being a bother, she went upstairs while Kazuki headed to the bathroom.

Kahoko's bathroom was pretty small but it was decent for an average japanese citizen. It boasted of clean lines and plain toiletries.

"I guess I should take off my shirt," Kazuki murmured to himself as he reached for the damp ends of his white t-shirt. He was unaware of the sneakily-shining, forgotten, unlocked latch of the door. He never dreamed that what will happen afterward could happen at all.

"I think this will suit Hihara-senpai! The orange t-shirt will enhance his cheerfulness and bright attitude. But it will be over-sized for his slim body... And I need to find nii-chan's super-long jeans too because Hihara-senpai has such long legs..."

_(Hihara-senpai does have a good figure... Slim body... Long legs... And his face is really cute... No... Sometimes it strikes me as REALLY handsome...)_

As Kahoko's mind was filled with images of Kazuki, her face was eventually turning rosy. Her steadily increasing heartbeat hammered in her ears.

_(Ah! What am I thinking? How could I have thought like that about Hihara-senpai? It must be because of my parents! I should go down right away, it's not good to keep Hihara-senpai waiting in his wet t-shirt)_

With her dad's clothes in her hands, Kahoko made her way to the bathroom where Kazuki was changing. She turned the round steel knob, not the slightest bit suspicious of what could be inside, and pushed the door open only to be left like a deer in headlights. Her golden eyes were as round as saucers and her pupils have shrunk, leaving little margins of the white of her eyes. Her eyebrows have zoomed straight upwards to the top of her forehead as her mouth went dry. Her heart stopped beating for a second as she was struck with the full blow of what she saw. Her fair skin was gradually replaced by a shade of crimson as her eyes kept staring at the sight. Kazuki has shown what was not meant to be shown. She was not of the preferable age. He should not have gotten his shirt wet. The comfort of not knowing has vaporised when the thing happened. It was revealed.

Kazuki himself was pretty shocked. Every single cell in his body froze in tension. Golden met amber. The chocolate-chip cookie of privacy has crumbled. What to do now? What's done is done. Is there even a choice? No. There is no choice.

What Kahoko saw was skin.

Skin.

Skin.

And more skin.

Her cute little frog toy with smooth, incredibly realistic skin. Kazuki was clearly examining the toy that Kahoko rashly hid.

_"I guess I should take off my shirt," Kazuki murmured to himself as he reached for the damp ends of his white t-shirt. He was unaware of the sneakily-shining, forgotten, unlocked latch of the door. He never dreamed that what will happen afterward could happen at all._

_As he was lifting his drenched t-shirt, he caught a glimpse of emerald green barely hidden behind the potted plant standing in front of the rippled bathroom window._

**(What's this?)**

_Kazuki abandoned his previous task and stepped towards the mysterious alien piece of material. He carefully took it in his hands and surveyed it._

_It was a green frog toy. It was the kind of toy that can grow bigger when immersed in water. Its skin was slimy and smooth. On its back, clearly written with a black marker, was the name "Kahoko"._

_Kazuki choked out a laugh, surprised by the discovery. He was just thinking of putting it back when the door swung open._

_Kazuki has shown what was not meant to be shown. When Kahoko opened the door, Kazuki has shown her that he knew about her extraordinary attachment to childish entertainment, something that was not meant to be shown. She was not of the preferable age. The toy should have been for toddlers. He should not have gotten his shirt wet. If not, then he would not have gone to Kahoko's bathroom and found Kahoko's little bathing friend. The comfort of not knowing has vaporized when the thing happened. Kazuki then knew about Kahoko's precious buddy. Kahoko's secret toy was revealed._

"Ah! How did you find that?" Kahoko asked anxiously.

"Well... It wasn't very well hidden and..."

"This is so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry, Kahoko... It's normal to have little children's toy. I have a yellow duck myself!"

"Do you keep it in the bathroom and bathe with it every single night and even write your name on its back?"

"N-no... I c-clean it once in a while though..."

"Can you PLEASE stop laughing Hihara-senpai? It's the second time today!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... Well... Yeah... That's pretty much it... Do you guys get what I actually intended for you guys to think about when Kahoko opened the door to the bathroom? Please state in your reviews what you thought about... I'm really curious what people's minds can come up with... So this was kinda an experiment to see what people thinks and if you guys think what I think... Please please please answer the question! XD<strong>

**Kasumisou: You know what? Kahoko's parents reaction was totally based on your idea! So thanks! But it kinda made my story draggy but I'm glad I included that part! Haahahahhahahahahahahahhahaha! And my story goes with Kazuki and Kahoko going to Kahoko's house while YOUR story goes with Kazuki and Kahoko going to KAZUKI's house... Hahahahahahah But kinda same thing... They got some time home alone! Weeheeew! XD**

**kazuki-senpai: I'm glad that ypu're starting to like this story but I don't have to ask to know that this chapter is not anywhere as "romantic" (if i may call it) as the last chapter... Next chapter! Promise! XD**

**kitsune's miko: Hahahahhaaha! This event was based on YOUR review too you know! I wasn't planning to make Kazuki meet her parents but I thought it'd be funny so yeah... Hahahahah Here you go! Was this what you expected? Sorry if Kahoko's parents are OOC but they never really show THEIR characters in the anime so hahahhahahahhahaa!**

**Blizzard Winterfrost: Yeah about that... True Kazuki's feet was hurt by the cat but it was only a scratch... You won't go screaming everywhere because of a scratch will you? XD And thanks for the compliment!**

**Ketsueki no Kuki: AWW! Thanks a lot! I'm glad to know that you think of my story even when you're not looking at it! XD**

**tentsubasa: Thanks a lot for the tips but question: when you say mood, do you mean like the setting or how I tell the story generally including how the characters do stuff? Sorry I'm dumb.. ==" And thanks for the compliment! I just learnt the word "myriad" recently in a book and I thought it was cool!**

**Sakura125: Thanks a lot for pointing out exactly what you like! I'm touched! And I didn't think that those lines were that funny but I'm overjoyed to know that someone thinks so! XD And it was also unexpected that someone will be touched by the shoe thing... haahahahahahahah... I was trying to do something different! Glad you liked it! XD**


	7. ESCAPE

**OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TELL YOU GUYS HOW SORRY I AM! I'M BUSY LATELY SO I COULDN'T MAKE A FANFIC CHAPTER! DX And when I did i was trying to use new words so this ended up crappy... On the other hand! This story kinda moves forward and will be quite important in the future! I'm really sorry! This is just weird... DX So disappointing... And on the BRIGHT side! This is the longest chapter I've written! And it's not because of my comments or anything!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaho-chan!"<p>

Kahoko halted to a stop when she heard her name. Kazuki was waving his hands at her enthusiastically while standing in the middle of the widely opened gates of her violin tuition. Kazuki's hair was a mess and his clothes were not any better.

Kazuki was helpless in stopping his mouth from twisting into a goofy grin as he remembered yesterday's event.

=.=.=.=

_"Hahahahahahahaha," Kazuki laughed as he exited the bathroom, the chamber of discovery._

_"You are so mean!" Kahoko whined from the spot she had been waiting in._

_"Sorry, sorry. But it was so unexpected! But if I had not spotted your little toy, you would've seen-"_

_"Seen?"_

_"Seen...you know..."_

_"Seen..."_

_As the revelation dawned on the couple, they averted their gazes away from each other, aiming for either the ceiling or the floor. They then realized just how close they were from being in the situation that most people would imagine about a boy changing his clothes in an unlocked room with an unsuspecting girl walking around in the house._

_"Um...well...I guess I better go..." Kazuki stuttered as he walked towards the door with his eyes still admiring Kahoko's hanging lamps._

_"So Kaho-chan, are you doing anything special this summer?" he asked casually as he walked out of the door._

_"Well... Nothing much. Just violin lessons, I guess..." Kahoko replied._

_"Where's your violin lesson?" Kazuki continued._

_"It's in the fifth district east from here."_

_"When's your schedule?"_

_"Every Tuesday and Thursday. Why?"_

_"I have a part-time job near there! What time do your lessons end?" Kazuki said with a wide smile brightening his face._

_"Really? That's amazing! I finish at 6pm every time."_

_"Do you mind if I walk you home? It's not safe for a girl to be out so late every night! And aren't you lonely? I feel a little lonely every time I walk home alone... Besides, that's when my schedule finishes too! I really want to!" Kazuki pleaded in an excited childish manner._

_(How nice of Hihara-senpai! It will be fun to go home with such a cheerful friend! It HAS been so lonely to go home alone and sometimes I feel creeped out by the dark too. I'd love it if Hihara-senpai is to accompany me. But that's too much... I can't abuse senpai's kindness!)_

_"No... I can't let you do that... Where is your house, senpai? I'm sure you'll be walking a further distance..."_

_"No! Not at all! Your house is between my house and the place where I work part-time! It's on the way! It's just a part of my way home!"_

_Kahoko was silent for a while, considering the situation. There was no harm in it. Her eyes glistened and her head bobbed up and down in confirmation._

_"In that case, then please do so! By the way, what part-time job are you taking, Hihara-senpai?"_

_"It's a secret!" Kazuki answered joyfully after hearing Kahoko's confirmation of the deal._

_"Aww! At least give me a clue!"_

_Kazuki put his hands to his chin and thought hard._

_"Hmm... Ramen shop!"_

_"Hahaha... I see! I think that fits you very much!"_

_"Yeah... It will! Tomorrow's Thursday! So see you tomorrow at 6?"_

_"Yeah!"_

=.=.=.=.=

"Hihara-senpai, why are your clothes so messy?"

"Ah... It's nothing!"

They left the tuition and started to walk home together, chatting about various little things. The summer blue sky had transformed into a vibrant orange and then slowly turning over to a dark velvet hue. Little yellow bulbs were glowing over the streets, blinking to life one at a time. The shadowy eerie streets soon became alive with rays of golden cavalier light.

"Wow! It's really dark, huh?" Kazuki commented.

"Yeah. It's usually not this dark... We're lucky that these street lights are here!"

All of a sudden, a horrifying electrical buzz split the tranquility of the night. The street lights blinked shiftlessly before shutting down for good. The streets were then gobbled up in an eternal pitch of darkness. The only object present was probably pure black curtains of darkness.

"Uh... Is this normal, Kaho-chan?"

"Um... No... This isn't-"

But Kahoko's lips was stopped in mid-sentence by the heavy shuffling of footsteps coming from behind the students. Kahoko's heart drummed submissively, producing pounding echoes of fear in her ear lobes. Adrenaline washed over, pumping excess energy to every single cell in her body. Her mind was overwhelmed with the unflagging images of crime and terror. She needed to relax. She needed to let this inexorable fear out. Without a second thought, her hand shot out to grab the most trustworthy thing near her; Kazuki's hand.

As soon as she felt the warmth of Kazuki's hand, she was consumed with exhilaration. Everything was back in control as twisted knots loosened. She felt that Kazuki being there was the best thing that ever happened. But it was not long until the thuds of those footsteps arose again. They were only getting louder and louder every second.

**(GAAA! It's really dark! And GAAA! Kaho-chan's holding my hand! And GAAA! There are footsteps from behind! And GAAA! I'm wearing my sneakers! Oh wait no... That's normal... Kaho-chan must be really afraid! I should play a song in my trumpet for her! No! No! Kazuki, you idiot! You didn't bring your trumpet! Why didn't you bring your trumpet? Uh- uh- uh- escape! I should get her out of here!)**

Kazuki tightened his grip on Kahoko's hand and tugged it forwards. Kahoko understood the signal and squeezed Kazuki's hand to tame the dynamic energy bubbling inside her. Underneath the impenetrable darkness, they smiled in anticipation.

Without the need of a signal, Kazuki and Kahoko both took a giant stride to escape from the mysterious silohuette behind them. They were perfectly in sync, each step at the perfect distance and time. They were meant to run together, to be together or at least that was what Kazuki thought.

Kahoko's cherry red hair locks trailed behind her as she ran on against the wind. Kazuki's sneakers were ahead of everything, relentlessly stepping forward, plunging into the blinding darkness while leading the two to a hopefully safe place. To their horror however, the thuds of he footsteps did not stop or even get softer. In fact it sounded like they were right next to them, not letting even thirty centimeters to get between the unidentified object and the two escaping students.

Just a few feet in front of them, revealed by the dim filtered lights of the moon was an alley. Kazuki's eyesight was too superior to miss that quotidian spot that was perfect for cover. He quickened his pace, urging Kahoko to run faster towards the alley of mystery that may let them escape from the sedulous danger that was insistently taunting them.

The moment Kazuki was engulfed in the reminiscing shadows of the alley, he pulled Kahoko away from the writhing grasps of the presumptuous unknown and into his inviting arms.

The guileless met the ingenuous. Kahoko and Kazuki stood there, embracing each other, immersed in the swirling darkness. Kahoko, realizing how close she was to Kazuki, took a step back with her rosy face hung low, only to find her back come in contact with something freezingly cold. Her nerves snapped, rushing the desperation to scream or at least let out a squeak of surprise. It would be over if Kahoko made a sound amidst the quiet atmosphere. No matter how soft it was it would feel like as loud as a shrill shriek cracking the windows on a murderous night. With that indication, the assailant that has been etching them would discern them in no time. Panic arose, spewing threats on the endevouring violinist. Her contemptuous fear would sabotage their escape plan. There can be no end to how belligerent their assailant could be. Kazuki would be dragged in her severely traumatising fate and it would be all her fault.

A split second before their fate was sealed, a swift move skidded the flow of reality, changing their fates for the better. Kahoko felt a gentle touch against her lips, drowning the built-up anxiety that was causing her inner turmoil. The serenity overwhelming her by just that touch was insurmountable. She can feel her eyes dilating, making her realize for the first time how mysteriously deep the dark can be. All she knew was that she was in a shrouded shadowy place layered with nothing but unnerving sepulchral silence. She heard nothing. She saw nothing. She tasted nothing. She even smelled nothing. But what she felt was beyond all other senses. It was much better to have this one feeling rather than all the other four at the same time. The endearing touch on her lips that was making her feel so grateful that she can feel was the benign touch of Kazuki's index finger.

Kazuki remained unfazed by the fact that they could be in danger. This boy who was usually so panicked had a calm demeanor that soothed Kahoko more than ever. What made him this person was just a simple line on his mind, "I have to make Kaho-chan feel relaxed". Without thinking, he had placed his index finger on Kahoko's lips, assuring her that he was there for her and preventing her from alerting the assailant and be in danger.

It was nothing much but it made Kahoko's heart beat faster than it had ever beaten before. How could just one touch make her feel so turbulent?

_(Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? Hihara-senpai's finger is on my mouth just to silence me. It means nothing… But why do I feel so uneasy?)_

A ghostly silence befell the two. The footsteps stopped. They were safe. The pair stood submerged in retrospection while the darkness astutely created a rendezvous for the couple. Kazuki removed his finger from Kahoko's lips and held her hand again, bringing her towards a new destination, a new scene. Kahoko was still slightly enchanted by Kazuki's act but she willingly followed Kazuki's lead, placing all the trust she had in him.

Not long after that, the imperious light announced its return. Everything was brought back to existence with a glorious caress from the drops of golden light. The light fractured the monolithic darkness with its sheer bliss.

The two were standing on a meandering stone path that slithered all the way to a rickety opened gate. Undulating slopes of tall grasses lined the stone walls linking to the sable black gates. Dark green strands of grasses emerged from the brown soil and pointed at a million different directions. The vast field was decorated with grey engraved stones of all sizes. The stones were orderly aligned, each at more or less the same height and width. A whisper from the night wind made the grasses mumble hums of deathly peace. Dried flowers in front of the stones lied withered on the ground without any complains. It was a peaceful place perfect for eternal rest.

"Hi-Hihara-senpai? Is this-"

"Well… It can't be anything else can it?"

"Don't tell me that you brought us to a GRAVE!"

"Sorry, Kaho-chan! Please calm down! I didn't really know where we were going! I thought I was going the right way! It was total darkness! We're lucky we didn't bump into anything!"

**(OH MY GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT A WAY TO CALM KAHO-CHAN DOWN! YEAH! WHAT CAN BE BETTER THAN BRINGING HER TO A GRAVE? KAZUKI YOU MORON!)**

Kahoko shut her eyes and ran straight towards the gate but she abruptly stopped as heavy thuds echoed through the night air. Fear once again overflowed.

"Um… Kaho-chan? I think the footsteps came from your violin…"

"My violin?"

Then everything became crystal clear. It was no wonder that the footsteps felt like they were right next to them. The thuds came from the violin which was bustled up and down in the violin case as Kahoko ran. The first few footsteps must have been another person's and when Kazuki and Kahoko started running, the violin made pounding noises that sounded like footsteps. There was no way they could have escaped from the assailant since it was actually part of them. The "assailant" would only stop if Kahoko stopped running.

"Oh…"

"Lesson learnt! Don't run from your fear and face them head on! Running will just cause more fear! What a valuable lesson!" Kazuki stated proudly.

"Yeah. And also don't trust a green-haired trumpeter to lead the way." Kahoko commented tartly.

"But- Kaho-chan-" Kazuki tried to explain. He was stabbed with enormous guilt and struck with the fear that Kahoko would hate him for making her go through such an unpleasant experience of being in a grave at night. He never had the chance to confess and he might be hated. Confession is out of the question if he would not even be able to talk to Kahoko.

"This is the end of our friendship, Hihara-senpai!"

"But I-"

"Enough! I don't want to hear another word out of that mouth!"

"It's really just-"

"You don't understand us, women. We're very delicate and fragile. Just one mistake and we'll be broken for life. Just like jellies. Poking it may cause it to bounce up and down and create such wonderful joy but one poke that is too hard will smash the jelly to little pieces and we will never be able to be a whole jelly again! What if this is the poke that will break me apart forever? I would have no choice but live as BLOBS OF JELLY!"

"Jellies?"

"A heartless poker like you wouldn't understand…" Kahoko muttered as she sobbed dramatically with her back facing Kazuki.

"Kaho-chan, I'm really sorry! I'll buy the um…jelly powder so that you will be a whole jelly again?" Kazuki exclaimed, confused.

"Hahahahahahaha! Gotcha Hihara-senpai! That's for leading us to the grave! I can't believe you actually bought the jelly story!" Kahoko laughed and stuck out her tongue.

And that ended their adventure that night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this story is not satisfying but please review! XD<strong>

**Kasumisou: Thanks a lot for all the compliments and supports! Sorry this wasn't as good... (T_T) I'll try better! XD**

**Kazuki-senpai: Don't worry! I won't put anything rated (T)... I think... Well my mind is changing every second so you never know! XD**

**Aeia: Sorry this isn't much but I'm glad you liked my story! XD And FYI I am not responsible for any urinary release on your skirts! XD**

**Kitsune's Miko: I don't know if this is what you expect buuuut I dun really think so... I'll try better next time! XD**

**Jiyu22: Thanks so much! And sorry so much! I'll try better! XD**

**ak: Sooooooooooooooooooorry! (see I'm following your style! XD) ahem ahem anyway sorry if this is not what you expected... Bye bye the title of best fanfic! I have turned from rock to pebble! I'm really glad you like my story though! XD**

**tentsubasa: Thanks! Sorry this is purely weird! I dunno anymore DX ( hahahahaha look at that! All my replies ended with "XD" except for yours... It doesnt indicate anything I SWEAR!)**


	8. CHARGE

**Okay! After ages I bring to you a chapter of "No Choice" ! XD But this is like an opening... ? I guess... I'll leave you guys to decide... Sorry this is not much... Hope you enjoy! Sorry for my lazi- ahem I mean BUSINESS XD Gahahahahahhahaha**

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow, Kahoko!" Mio called.<p>

The withering leaves fluttering in the invisible zephyr marked the beginning of another chilly autumn. The scorching sun that was blazing upon the city was now hiding bashfully behind the pale ash-coloured clouds. Mundane wind blew from all directions, distributing a hint of retrospection. The students of Seisou Academy were on their way home. Summer holidays had ended and they were spending their days dreading their duty to be present in this place called school. There were students who were glad to be in school though. In general, there would be two reasons for that. One is that they were happy to be surrounded by their friends and maybe become closer to their respective crushes. The second reason is really just because they were absolute and complete ne- I mean smart people who like to study. Or maybe they have a crush on their teacher? The human mind is impossible to predict.

As the redhead Kahoko bustled home, she noticed a familiar dark-haired guy strolling under the breath-taking maple trees.

"Hihara-san!"

It was not the Hihara who played the trumpet or cheered her up when she was down. The guy who cared so much for her that he would do anything at all if it could help this needy violinist. If it was Hihara Kazuki he would have sensed Kahoko's presence using the boy-in-love's instinct covertly hiding in him. It was in fact his brother, the guy who could read his little brother like a giant billboard.

"Oh hey! Kazuki's GIRLFRIEND!"

"Wha-?" Kahoko stuttered as her face imitated the shade of her shoulder-length locks.

"Aaw! Don't act like you don't know! Kazuki talked about you all the time!"

"He does?" Kahoko nervously asked, her heart filled with numerous emotions that could not be counted even with the most high-tech calculator.

_They really should go out already. How can these people be so slow? Their feelings are as obvious as the blue sky! I feel like I'm the middle of a teenage girl's drama,_ Haruki thought, irritated. _Maybe I'll try helping Kazuki a little bit._

"Haha... No... I was just kidding... But what DO you think of my lil' bro?"

"What do I think... ?"

"Would you like him to confess to you?"

"Um... I-"

"Would you like him to take you to places that miiiiiiight not be so luxurious but at least decent enough for a date?"

"I-"

"Would you like him to hold you tight and-?"

Haruki could not even imagine the sight of his innocent little Kazuki having enough courage to make a move on Kahoko that he burst out laughing.

"Hihara-san... ?"

"Sorry... Sorry... Imagine Kazuki trying to-"

His sentence was then again stopped as he scrutinized Kahoko's totally clueless face.

_Aah... Now I see why they cannot end up together..._ He thought with wisdom.

"Um... I think Hihara-senpai getting a part-time job during the summer was impressive..." Kahoko stated softly, remembering the times when Kazuki attended her home every time she went to her violin tuition. The walks were all enjoyable and she would like to have more.

_(But Hihara-senpai always seemed so worn-out… I guess having a part-time job is hard, huh?)_

"Part-time job? What are you talking about?"

"He didn't tell you? He has a part-time job in a ramen shop in the fifth district north-east from here... It's every Tuesday and Thursday which always finishes at 6pm..."

"That's impossible! Because every Tuesday and Thursday before 6pm he always..." Haruki claimed, horror-stricken.

"Always what?" Kahoko demanded anxiously. (_Hihara-senpai was lying to me? What could he have been doing? Why was his brother so shocked? What was the secretive thing that forced him to lie? Is it bad? If not, then Hihara-san wouldn't be so surprised, right?)_

"No... I can't tell..." Haruki finally continued.

"What? Please tell me! I need to know!"

"He always..." Haruki whispered with a stoic face.

"Always...?"

"Always..."

"Always... ?"

Always..."

"Hihara-san! Would you please tell me already?"

"Ok ok... The truth is... During summer, every Tuesday and Thursday before 6pm... Kazuki always watches power rangers with me." Haruki finally admitted with his face tinted in red mid-tones.

"Huh?"

"Well we were just nostalgic about the past... And... Well anyway he couldn't have had a part-time job! He was always with me! And fifth district north-east from here u said? That place is really hard to go to from our house! There are no real roads leading there so you have to do stuff like climb walls and jump over gutters. I even heard that the there are dozens of dangerously fierce cats. It's true that usually he would go out of the house at around 4pm... He said it was to go to a friend's house... Ooh... Was that 'friend' you?"

"No! Of course not!" Kahoko denied, her face flushed red.

"Then why do you think he would go all the way there?"

"Why..."

"He likes you" a voice suddenly stated.

Kahoko was taken aback by that statement. It felt like something that was secretly sticking in her mind for the past months was brought under the light.

_(No! No! No! That can't be! There is no way that Hihara-senpai can like me!)_

"He likes you" the voice repeated.

_(No! That's impossible… There are a lot of other prettier and more talented girls than me! What is there to like about me?)_

The memory book of Kahoko and Kazuki's time together flipped painstakingly in her mind.

_(Hihara-senpai has helped me so much… But it's just like a friend, right?)_

"He likes you" the voice said a third time.

_(Yeah! As a friend! That must be it! The reason why he wanted to walk me home everyday must be because of his amazing kindness. Maybe he's afraid that I will be kidnapped or something at night… But would a senpai do that to his kouhai? Just because they're friends? Would he? What am I to him?)_

"Hihara Kazuki likes Hino Kahoko!" Haruki, the owner of the voice screamed.

"No! That's not possible!"

People around turned with an aura of curiosity. They were thirsting for some new gossip. Who can resist from becoming a nosy person? There really is no privacy nowadays.

"Well you can deny it all you want here or you can just ask him yourself," Haruki said seriously.

"Do you have the courage to? Or will you just pretend that everything is just because you guys are friends? There is a limit to being dense you know… You may have already hurt a lot of people because of that."

Kahoko stood flabbergasted. No one has ever said that to her before.

"Ok then, see ya… Make the right choice!" Haruki reminded before turning around and resuming the return to his home.

=.=.=.=.=

Haruki's advice constantly lingered in Kahoko's mind. Days become weeks and weeks become months. Months become years and years become decades but we will not continue this lecture about time. Days passed and Kahoko has pulled her hair out at least a hundred times and bitten more than half of her nails but she was still in a dilemma on whether or not she should ask Kazuki about him accompanying her throughout the summer.

"Kahoko, is your hair getting thinner?" Nao asked.

"WHAT? IT IS?" Kahoko shrieked in panic, her hands darting straight towards her head.

"I don't know… Maybe…" she replied with a smirk on her face.

"Don't think too much, Kahoko. If you cannot make a decision because you lack the courage, don't. I know that you can do it," Mio said.

"That's right, Kahoko! Go for it!" Nao cheered.

"Guys…" Kahoko commented, touched.

"Okay! I will do it this lunch! There is no choice! I will charge forward with all my might!" she announced, full of energy.

=.=.=.=.=

The bell that became the goddess of the hungry students finally displayed its power. Teachers teaching in the period before lunch were always the unluckiest teachers. They would get trampled on by the rushing students every day. Being a teacher is a tough job. This time, Kahoko was the winner for getting her foot out of the classroom during lunch. The starving guys behind her stood gaping in awe. Kahoko was as fast as a lightning.

"Do you actually know what Kahoko was confused about doing, Mio?" Nao asked after Kahoko was out of sight.

"Of course, I know, Nao. How can you not?" she replied.

"I really have no idea… What is it?"

"I can't believe you don't know… "

"You mean love life?" Nao questioned, her eyes turning into a pair of four-pointed stars.

"Of course not! She's confused about what to give me for my birthday present! What else?"

"But your birthday's still a long time off…"

"That's why she's such a good friend, right? Hahahahaahahahhaahaha"

"I don't think that's it," Nao thought silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Kasumisou: Thanks a lot for encouraging me the whole time! I know this is not much but... please deal with it for a while ok? I'll try better! XD<strong>

**kazuki-senpai: Thanks a lot for your um... push... ? You pushed me to write by asking for another chapter! If you didn't do it I dun think this chap will be here now...**

**=.=.=.=**

**To everyone: Um... Guys... I'm confused... My original story is long... And I mean VERY long... I can shorten it because a draggy story usually annoys people... I myself am not a very big fan of long stories... I will just skip the not-so-important events then when this story is finished I will make new stories about what happen in between... What do you think..? Which one is better? Please review and tell me DX  
><strong>


	9. ROOFTOP

**Heyoo guys! It's been quite a while eh? Well no not really but anyway here's something! Hope u enjoy! Sorry if it's OOC... I have NO IDEA how this kind of scene would go... SO PLEASE REIVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! By the way I'll announce what I'll do with my story soon! I've decided!**

* * *

><p>Filled to the brim with energy, Kahoko sprinted towards the third-year hallway. Her red hair flew like Superman's cape and her speed was one like Wonder Woman. She is Kahoko the Violin Girl who will fight the evil for the sake of justice and love! She was just a few feet away from Kazuki's classroom when the mature and elegant third-years cascaded out of the classrooms. Every meager movement they make emitted a wave of dignity. Kahoko was left with her heart sunk into the ground.<p>

_(The third-years are so... Is Hihara-senpai REALLY in the same year as them...?)_

A flash of Kazuki's goofy smile popped into her head. "Kaho-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" His voice rang in her head. It was exactly like a child screaming for ice cream.

She looked back at the third-years who were heading for lunch. Their faces and expressions all looked like they were taken out of Da Vinci's masterpieces. Their voices were like bells ringing in mirth, sweet and always with an essence of serenity.

It would be a nightmare to try to barge into the world that was so different from hers. And even if she did, will she make it out alive? She could see it as clear as day.

=.=.=.=.=

"Uum... Is Hihara-senpai there?"

"Wow! How cute! Are you his girlfriend?"

"Hihara has a girlfriend? Let me see! Let me see!"

"How do you meet?"

"Who confessed first?"

"What do you like about him?"

"Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend"

"GIRLFRIEND!"

=.=.=.=.=

She could just imagine them with their eyes sparkling with amusement, totally ignoring her attempts of explanation.

In front of her was a hallway she could never enter and to her left was the stairs to peace, the roof. The deathly hallows or the stairway to heaven?

_(Do I even have to think?)_ She thought as her mouth and eyebrows twitched in disbelief.

She ran up the stairs hoping that her senpai would go to the roof. Her chance of meeting him on the roof was slim. She almost went back down but the strong and powerful tone coming from the end of the stairway changed her mind. It was the sound that gave her courage countless times. The fervor sound that Kazuki always made. Although it was gone for a while around the third selection of the concours, it was back again and Kahoko was more than happy to hear it.

"Hihara-senpai!" She exclaimed, her face brightening up.

She hopped up the last of the stairs with glee and opened the door with full force. It was just like their first encounter on the roof.

The mundane door opened to reveal a blinding white light which soon faded and boasted of the vast and seemingly vacant rooftop, its smooth cement floor engraved with patterns and its blue ceiling boundless. Just at the end of the horizon was the black metal fence that lined the edge of the cement. In the center of her view, right in the middle of her ellipse-shaped windows, was the person who she was looking for. His back was straight with confidence, his head raised slightly upwards as if making his music soar all the way to the margins of the sky. His silver trumpet glistened under the bursting sun. The trumpeter was rigid, standing as if nothing can ever break him down.

As the final note of the piece echoed out of the trumpet, Kahoko held her breath just as she did the first time she met him there. She was still as taken away by the rich sound of his trumpet as she was the first time she heard it. The trumpeter lowered his trumpet slowly, leaving the dimension he was in and back down to reality. His olive green hair shied away from the door. Just like that first time, Kahoko got a glimpse of the trumpeter's amber eyes that were so deep, so immense and so far away. She thought it was unbelievable how playing an instrument can whisk someone into somewhere so distant and she still remained amazed by those eyes. It felt exactly like that first time, the trumpeter still on the verge of two different dimensions, half-present and half-absent. Then as time ticked by, those eyes finally regained its warm glow and his frozen lips curved upwards in sheer bliss. It was exactly like that first time, but so many things have happened between the two encounters at the rooftop.

That first time only started their long story. Kahoko was there again under the same blue sky, on the same cement floor, and in front of the same person. But that person was not the same person he was to her that first time. Back then, she had no idea that that trumpeter could be someone so important to her. Nor did she have even the traces of the thought that she would be in that exact same position preparing herself to ask about his feelings for her. So much could happen in such a short time.

"Kaho-chan! I didn't see you there! What are you doing up here?"

"I'm surprised that you are up here! I mean the bell for lunch just rang less than one minute ago! And you're already here with that pork sandwich on the bench waiting to be eaten and all... How did you buy it so fast?"

Kazuki's smile got wider and he proudly said, "Have you never heard of Kazuki the lunch master? For lunch my speed always doubles and I will always get my pork sandwich and this rooftop to myself!"

Kahoko laughed at her senpai's ability, for a moment forgetting the reason she was there. After her laughter ceased, she stood up straight and looked at Kazuki in the eye, her face grim and stoic.

"Hihara-senpai I have something to ask you..."

"W-what is it, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki nervously asked, surprised by the sudden shift of atmosphere.

"During summer, did you really have a part-time job?"

Kazuki's eyes widened and he gulped uncertainly.

**(AAAAAAAH! Does Kaho-chan know? How does she know? I did it so perfectly! What does she think of me now? I lied to her! LIED! I'm so horrible! What should I do? I think I have no choice but to tell her the truth...)**

"Kaho-chan..." He started.

Kahoko became more alert, more anxious to hear his answer.

"Is watching Power Rangers so bad?"

"Uh... Actually that's not what I-"

"I missed my days as a kid! Don't you miss them too? Watching stuffs that can never happen! Imitating the heroes and their actions! Punching your fist up in the air and zooming around the room! Acting cool like you own the world!" Kazuki claimed, hands spread out and face as enthusiastic as can be.

"I just wanted to go back to my childhood..." Kazuki quietly explained, his face turning red with bashfulness. His expression was one like an abandoned puppy.

"But then why would you go to my violin tuition every Tuesday and Thursday if you have no business there at all?"

Focused on telling the truth, Kazuki's usual mask did not conceal his feelings as it usually did. The reason that he planned to hide was out in the open.

"Of course that's because I-"

"Li"**VROOOO**"ke"**OOOOOOO**"yo"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**"u!"**OOOOOOOOOOOM**

A plane just happened to fly past the rooftop at the most crucial part of the conversation.

"What?" Kahoko asked.

Kazuki's eyes were left blank. His face was expressionless as if all the spirit was lifted out of him. He did not move even a muscle.

A moment of silence passed.

Kazuki was as still as a rock. His stare on Kahoko did not abate at all and his face now looked like one of utter disbelief.

The plane had ruined everything.

"Hihara-senpai? What did you say just now?"

"I-" Kazuki managed to say.

"Yes?"

Kazuki suddenly looked like he was surged by an overpowering force. His adamant eyes adjusted to land on Kahoko's face. His face was neither happy like it was before Kahoko started the serious conversation nor was it blank and lifeless like moments after the plane flew past. He was serious this time. That face meant business.

"Kaho-chan, actually I-" Kazuki stated with a voice stable and filled with absolute confidence.

It was not a lie this time. This was the truth. The truth that Kazuki cannot deny. The truth that Kahoko has to know. The truth that was whole and not the slightest bit tainted with any false points.

"Forgot what I was going to say," Kazuki finished.

"Huh?"

"Well the loud sound just swept everything away and left me blank..."

"Hihara-senpai..."

"Sorry! What were we talking about?"

"Truthfully I also forgot..." Kahoko said, a little bit embarrassed of herself.

Another layer of silence blanketed the pair and it was ripped apart after a while by the merry laughter of the two students. The atmosphere was slowly dragging away from dead serious to happy-go-lucky but Kahoko still hung on as a hint of uneasiness still troubled her that they were talking about something important. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows to rummage through her memories and figure out what they were talking about. Fragmented scenes intertwined to form the sequence of events that happened before the plane flew past.

"Hihara-senpai... Before, I was asking you why you went to my violin tuition when you have no reason to do so at all... And I really want to know the answer..."

"That's because-"

Kazuki drew a long breath and finally decided to confess for real.

"I love you..."

After the first moment of silence came a blanket of silence and this time a pool of silence drowned the couple. Kahoko's mouth dropped open and shock was written all over her face. The diameter of her golden orbs increased. Her mouth was suddenly dry. Her heart skipped a beat. Her right eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner.

"You love me!"

Kazuki was absolutely flabbergasted.

"We are happy family!"

Out of nowhere, the all-so-popular children song was played in an extremely loud volume by an air-balloon that was advertising the American TV show which was just translated to Japanese.

"I think we should wait till it's quieter!" Kazuki shouted through the loud noise.

"With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you!"

The two students stood waiting.

"Won't you say you love me too?"

Kazuki opened his mouth to start his confession again.

"I love you!" The song started in a higher pitch.

Kazuki sighed in desperation and sat down on the bench to eat his pork sandwich. He held out his sandwich to Kahoko, offering her some. Kahoko nodded and joined Kazuki on the bench. Kazuki divided the sandwich into two and gave half to Kahoko. They ate the sandwich together as the Barney song played over and over again in higher pitches each time.

After around seven different pitches, the rooftop was once again quiet and by then, Kazuki has totally made up his mind.

It was at the rooftop where Kazuki first told Kahoko to enjoy herself when playing music. It was at the rooftop where Kazuki fixed Kahoko's broken music box. It was at the rooftop where Kazuki was confused about what to get his brother for his birthday and Kahoko decided to go shopping with him. It was at the rooftop where Kazuki told Kahoko about Yuu and he realized why he played the trumpet. And it would also be at the rooftop where Kazuki's feelings will be confessed.

"You know Kaho-chan... A lot of things have happened since the concours started..." He said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I agree!" Kahoko happily replied.

"All those things made us friends but there was a point where I didn't see you as a friend anymore..."

"What do you mean?" Kahoko asked worriedly, now listening more intently than ever.

"The reason I purposely went to your violin tuition was so that I could spend more time with you..." Kazuki finally said after two major failures.

He could feel his body filling up with the momentum of the courage. The hard part was done. After facing so many obstacles, he thought that it was time Kahoko knew about his feelings. There was no better time. Now all he had to do was finish it.

Kazuki's amber eyes that were so alive a few moments ago became dim. Without the usual surface of reveled glow in his eyes, the emotions shrouded deep in their core could finally be seen. One particular emotion really struck Kahoko. It was the relief that he could finally, finally tell her. What he has kept to himself all along could finally be let out. He would finally be free from the vines of lies that has bounded him. Since the day Kahoko put the bandage on him, he had thought of nothing but to confess. Innumerable hindrances blocked his way. There were so many guys around Kahoko that seemed in love with her and she seemed in love with all of them. But the biggest hindrance that held Kazuki back all those times was their good friendship. He did not have the heart to break it. He was always wavering between being friends and lovers. If he was rejected, would they still be able to retain their friendship? What finally gave Kazuki confidence that maybe he could be the one Kahoko saw differently was the way Kahoko sometimes looked at him. Lately, especially in the summer, she would often blush and she seemed like she was interested. Was it love? There was no other way to find out. If he did not confess, he would forever be left in the dark and constantly wondered "what if...". He did not want to regret. He only had the rest of fall and winter before he left to who knows where. It would be too late by then. That was why he had to finish it. There was no choice.

"I like you"

Kahoko was speechless. She could not process so much revelation at one time. She was numb with shock. The shock that was the most overwhelming than all the shocks she has ever gotten. The fact that Kazuki might like her has crept inside her mind every once in a while but she has always waved them away for it seemed impossible for her senpai to like such a simple girl like her. When Haruki told her that he likes her, she thought that it was just as a friend, maybe a sister at most. That question was not even needed as Kahoko could see the answer in Kazuki's face. If she dared ask the question, she could just imagine Haruki, her sister, her mother, her father, Amou, Mori, Mizue, maybe even Shouji, all coming down from the sky and each giving her a hard slap on the face. It was neither as a friend nor a sister. It was as a girlfriend. It was the first time someone ever confessed to her. How did she feel about him?

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEEH! SO yeah... That's the confession! By the way guys I'm sorry if some of you may not get the stuffs I'm talking about here... Do you know the Barney song? Pretty much everyone here knows it so I'm assuming that you know it too... Sorry though... You can try search it up! "I love you! You love me! We are happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" XD Well yeah it goes like that... If you don't know you should really check it out! And yeah sorry i didn't have any reasonable jokes or anything... How to make a confession a joke...? That was the best I can come up with... For now...Oh and I know "the deathly hallows" and "stairway to heaven" are someone else's words but they're just so fitting!<strong>

**Kasumisou: Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry if you're late... I understand that people get busy! I do too you know! For my story... I'll announce my decision a few chapters after this and don't worry... I'm not cutting it short... And thanks for your opinion...**

**kazuki-senpai: Thanks for being the first to review! Sorry he wasn't in the previous chapter... but he's all over this one! (kinda) and yeah... poor Kazuki... He's still "poor" here too ==" sorry I just love messing with him... XD Sorry Kazuki!**

**Sakura125:thanks for still reading my story! U r my VERY first reviewer u know! I found the solution to my story... Thanks for your opinion! And also thanks for stating what u like! XD I appreciate it a lot! It helps to know what readers like! XD**

**bridges888:thanks for encouraging me to write more! I never know that line can be the "best. line. ever." Gahahahaha XD thanks a lot!**

**Kawaii-flower: Thanks for reviewing in other chapters than chapter 8! I really appreciate that! Most people would only leave review for the latest chapter... I'm happy that I can make you laugh! XD And don't worry! A lot of people thinks I'm a lunatic too! And I didn't know someone can like my endings... Thanks! XD Reviews make me happy!  
><strong>


	10. CHASE

**Okaaaaay! SO here's another! I'm so confused on what to do cos I have ABSOLUTELY no experience in writing love stories soooo please review! I really need it!** **Sorry it took so long... Well as I said I'm inexperienced... Which is also why I'm sorry for any OOC ness... ENJOY! Hopefully...**

* * *

><p>Hearing Kazuki confess was the most unexpected thing Kahoko experienced. Love seemed so out of her life, only for her obviously. After those three words left Kazuki's mouth and into Kahoko's ears, her head has been a mess. Kazuki left the rooftop without a word after flashing a weak smile. Kahoko remained seated on the bench, stunned. She finally managed to go to class after lunch has ended. Screams and wails persistently occupied her chaotic mind during the last few days.<p>

_(I really don't know what to do! When someone confesses to you, what should you do? Do I have to answer? How should I start? How do you know if you're in love?)_

Kahoko was afraid to ask the other girls moreover the guys about Kazuki's confession. The girls she knew have always been teasing her about being caught in a romance with the other concours participants and she was absolutely not going to tell them about the confession. She was considering Ryotarou's ex-girlfriend or Nao. However, she has no idea how to contact Mizue and Nao does not seem to be the type to know about confessions.

_(No offense, Nao...) _She apologized.

Meeting Kazuki was the one thing she thought she must avoid. That was the golden rule. She would not know what to do. She would get flustered and everything would just simply become awkward.

_(Why is love so hard?)_

Her classmate's sudden cheers alerted her back.

"Oh... It's dismissal already?"

She gathered her things and went out of the class. Mio and Nao both have cleaning duty so she had to go home alone.

_(I have no choice but to avoid Hihara-senpai but it's not hard at all. Besides for concours-related events we just don't meet at all... It's not like he'll suddenly put his hand on my shoulder and demand for an answer...)_

Right after that thought, a hand placed itself on Kahoko's shoulder. Kahoko froze in shock. The owner of the hand did not call her name. He or she did not say anything at all.

_(It could be anyone... It won't be Hihara-senpai... There's no way right...?)_

Kahoko averted her eyes to the hand on her shoulder. Its sleeve was white.

_(A student from the music department... Maybe it's Shimizu-kun or Fuuyumi-chan?)_

She gulped and slowly turned her head to reveal the owner of the hand. It was the blond pianist, Mori.

"Mori-san?"

"Why is your face like that? Who were you expecting?" She asked mischievously.

"No one! No one at all! What are you doing here in the general department?"

"Is it so wrong to see an old friend? I miss you!"

The two friends then chatted away freely. Kahoko finally relaxed after being troubled for days.

=.=.=.=.=

_(I'm thinking too much... There's no way I would meet Hihara-senpai that easily...)_

Kahoko resumed her journey home after her reunion with Mori.

"Kaho-chan..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Right in front of the opened school gate was her green-haired senpai.

"H-Hihara-senpai? What're you doing here?"

Kazuki looked at the ground as he softly said, "Well I was waiting for you... I mean... I wanted to see how you're doing after..."

But then he realized that he was talking to the end of the trail of dust that Kahoko left when she ran away.

He fell silent and he watched the dust scatter and disappear. All he could do was wonder. Was confessing a mistake?

=.=.=.=.=

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki shouted.

That lunch break, Kahoko waited till the last five minutes to go to the canteen. It looked like no one was there in the deserted cafeteria. However, that idea was entirely wrong.

Kahoko, as usual, sprinted away from Kazuki as if her life depended on it. What was different this time was that Kazuki started going after Kahoko. The chase has started.

Kahoko's feet thudded rhythmically on the smooth hallway floor. Her breath was dying away and cold sweats were forming on her forehead. Her hands were clenched into a fist as if squeezing her heart and begging it to pump faster so that she would have the energy to outrun Kazuki.

_(Aaaaah! How can I beat the lunch master? Hihara-senpai has longer legs! It would be easy to catch up with me! And also he was like the fastest runner in his middle school's track-and-field club! It's like trying to win in a motorcycle race by using a bicycle!)_

Then she had the perfect idea. It was right there in front of her. There was only a few feet left. However, she could already hear Kazuki's footsteps right behind her.

**(What is the perfect way to stop Kahoko? If I just grabbed her wrist, it would probably be painful for her wrist, especially seeing how energetic she is to get away from me… Besides my hands are sweaty from running so I don't think that will work at all… Uum… How about using both hands to grab both her hands? But her hands are alternatively moving backward and forward… It would be almost impossible to grab both hands and even if I did then Kaho-chan would probably look like a bird with clipped wings… That will look stupid… No… I got it! I'll just push her and she'll fall! That way she won't be able to run away! But that will be so mean… And it would be more painful for her that way… Where the hell did that stupid idea came from? I guess if I put my arms around… If I… If I put my hands around Kaho-chan from behind then it wouldn't be painful for her right? But that's hugging from behind! That's what couples do! Is it really okay? Well I have no choice! It's the safest way to stop Kaho-chan!)**

And with a furiously blushing face, Kazuki decided to try to hug Kahoko from behind to stop her. Kazuki's hands reached out to get a hold of Kahoko. Just a little bit more. His fingers were already around Kahoko's shoulders. He just needed one final step before clasping his hands together and capturing the running Kahoko. Unfortunately, that capture never came as he stepped on his own untied shoelaces and fell flat on his face. Kahoko, seeing her chance, ran faster than ever to her sanctuary, the girl's toilet.

**(Yunoki was right about double-tying my shoelaces... But it takes a longer time...)** He whined.

**(Great! Now Kaho-chan is in the girl's toilet... Geez! Why do they invent such a thing? Why not mix the boys' and girls' toilet?)**

Kazuki was silent for a second.

**(Right... That is an absolute no... But anyway I can't go in there! If only I was a girl...)**

"Hey! Is that the Juliet costume for last year's cultural festival?"

"Yeah! I found it in the storage room a little while back…"

"The wig looks so real! Can I try it?"

"Go ahead! No one's looking anyway!"

Kazuki's ears twitched in response to the conversation.

He stood up and walked towards the pair of laughing guys. He stood behind the guy who was trying on the blond wig. The wig really did look real. Kazuki raised his right hand. It went as high as the middle of the guy's back. Then it went as high as his shoulders. Then it went as high as his neck. Then it went higher to his head. Finally it was hovering on top of the guy's head. They were both too busy laughing and joking around that none of them noticed the sinister-looking person behind them, his hand just a few inches above the wig. Kazuki's eyes glinted and his pouting mouth was replaced with an impish grin. His sparkling teeth shimmered. His red tongue slithered out and moved from the right end of his lips to the left. The fingers on his right hand stretched and the hand slowly descended.

_(Will Hihara-senpai come in here? There is no way right? I mean this is the girl's toilet! He wouldn't dare... Right?)_

Kahoko peeked out from the stall she hid in and tried to calm her vigorously beating heart. The green toilet door was still. Relief started to wash over her. But it soon receded when the door suddenly creaked open. Kahoko slammed her stall door shut and stood with her back against it.

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty bathroom. It walked from end to end as if looking for a person. After they finished going around the bathroom, the footsteps grew closer towards Kahoko's toilet stall. Then the person knocked on the stall door. Once. Twice. Thrice. Kahoko was getting more and more nervous.

_(Is it really Hihara-senpai? He dares to enter the girl's bathroom?)_

"Who's in here?" A feminine voice asked.

Kahoko sighed in relief and unlocked the door. She opened the door and gasped in shock.

"Hi there!" The feminine voice said again but the person whom the voice belonged to was not feminine at all. It was true that the person has long hair that obviously belonged to a girl. It was also true that the person was wearing the general department girl's uniform. But everything else was pure masculine, the dark skin typical of an athletic guy's, the height much taller than Kahoko's, broad shoulders that a girl could not possibly has. The person's face was familiar to Kahoko. It was the face she was trying to avoid, Hihara Kazuki's face. In front of her was Kazuki in a wig and a general department girl's uniform.

_(What? How? Where does Hihara-senpai get the wig? Could it be that he also stole a girl's uniform? So that means he... And why does he have such a feminine voice? This is so wrong!)_

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice asked again. The person snapped her fingers in front of Kahoko's face. The sound jerked Kahoko out of her wild imagination. Kazuki in a wig and girl's uniform was just an illusion she created herself. In front of her was just a normal general department female student.

"Huh? Oh... Hey... I thought you were someone I know... Are you looking for someone?"

"Yeah... I'm looking for a friend of mine but seems like she's not here... I'll go look for her elsewhere! Sorry for bothering you… Bye!"

And Kahoko was left alone in the silent bathroom.

=.=.=.=.=

**(I would be a disgrace to the male race...) **Kazuki muttered to himself as he walked away from the chattering guys.

His amber eyes never left the floor as he returned to his classroom. The corners of his mouth were also drooping low. His eyelids felt heavy. His feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. For once, walking felt really hard. He only had one wish, that things will get better. Would it have been better if he did not confess at all? That way, at least he could still be around Kahoko. But there was no way to take back what he said, was there?

* * *

><p><strong>This is a short chapter soooo... I dunno... I hope u enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW XD I can't believe Kazuki is still poor DX now i feel kinda bad.. Buuut ... DX I'm so confused!<strong>

**Conclusion: PLease REVIEW! XD  
><strong>

**Kasumisou: Thanks a lot for the compliments! I'm glad u like the airplanes and the song...**

**kazuki-senpai: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PRAISE! Sorry my writing skills just uh deteriorate in this chapter... Well I dunno how I should write their reactions... ? It's my first time... AND I WOULD LOVE ANY CRICTICS YOU HAVE! I'm GLAD that u comment when u see what's wrong in a story! It HELPS people! It's the best thing to do! SO thank you and I hope u keep on criticizing my work! XD**

**kouhaixsempai: Thanks for the comments and an even MORE belated happy new year and christmas to u too! XD**

**Aeia Amane: I can't wait for ur fanfic! N i dun think the laptop thinks it's lame... Must have been unable to handle the awesomeness of ur work! XD thanks for the encouragements n cheers! XD**

**person294: Not so sure who u are but thanks A LOT!**

**sakura125: Thanks for ur comments! Glad u liked the jokes! XD I'm sure i'll have them on a date somewhere...? XD I CAN'T BELIEVE U WERE A TSUKIMORI FAN! I MEAN U DO KNOW U WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER RIGHT? THE MORE AMAZING THING IS IF MY FANFIC REALLY MADE U A HIHARA FAN! GYAAAAAAAA! THAT'S MY DREAM! XD One of them anyway... ANyway u completed one of my dreams! Thanks a lot! XD  
><strong>


	11. MOVE

**I'm ! Okay im so so sorry bout being gone for such a long time... I had stuffs to do i guess? Sorry.. N my computer broke down 0.0 That did not make me happy.. well i lost my skills (if i ever have any at all) so uh just enjoy i guess? Sorry! DX**

* * *

><p>High above the classrooms where the students were diligently studying, a green-haired student in a white uniform was leaning against a black metal fence. His eyes were fixed on a certain window of a classroom in the general department. A particular violinist was sitting by that window, her face was blank and she was obviously not listening to the teacher. Kazuki did not try to talk to Kahoko anymore after the bathroom chase. He thought that he should not make Kahoko so scared. When she ran away from him that last time, she looked so terrified.<p>

**(Maybe she just needs time... Who knows? It might be her very first confession! Amazing! I'm the first person to confess to her! I never heard anything about the other guys confessing to her! Buuuuuut... This is also my first confession... I don't know what I should do! Should I demand for an answer? But that might trouble Kaho-chan... And she REALLY doesn't wanna see me right now... Well if someone confesses to me, I also wouldn't know how to face that person... Especially if I don't know about my own feelings... But this is so confusing! I'm dying to know what Kaho-chan thinks of me! But I want to know it so bad that I don't want to know! Does that even make sense? If she's not facing me then does that mean that she's still considering her feelings? So there's a chance that she likes me too right? Aniki... Was I too fast?)**

Kazuki's stare was just getting more and more intense. Being the subject of such a drilling stare, a normal person would have realized and looked out of the window but Kahoko was a person enclosed in a thick barrier that expel all love-related matters. However, someone else did notice. Behind Kahoko, the short-haired Nao felt the powerful feelings transmitted from the roof of the building across that classroom window. She saw the poor boy trying and failing to deliver his feelings to Kahoko. Although he was concentrating in gazing at Kahoko, Kazuki eventually noticed her friend who was now looking at him.

**(Oh no! I can't let her know that I like Kaho-chan! I have to hide! But I can't hide between this kind of fence! I mean it's a fence! Not a wall!)**

Then he spotted the pots of plants lined against the fence and an idea struck his head.

He raised his hands to the side of his head, fingers stretched and just froze.

"Is he trying to be a tree?" Nao chuckled to herself.

"He doesn't want me to know THAT bad huh? But it's so obvious... I really wanna help though... That guy's so unlucky to like Kaho... She's too dense..." Nao thought.

=.=.=.=.=

During gym that day, Nao smiled in glee when she caught a glimpse of the poor senpai looking down from his classroom window.

"He's watching again... What should I do to help him? He needs to make a move..."

When she spotted Ryotarou playing soccer for gym, a light bulb turned on in her head.

Her class was playing volleyball and she took one of the white balls and threw it straight to Ryotarou's head.

The running Ryotarou skidded to a halt and turned his head crossly to see who gave him a headshot.

"Sorry, Tsuchiura-kun! Can you bring the ball back?" Nao said in her most innocent voice.

Ryotarou, still looking annoyed, went to get the ball and was just going to throw it but he was stopped by Nao's wail.

"No! Don't throw it! I'm scared! Please bring it here!"

"Hihara, you better be grateful that I act this whiny for you! If you don't end up with Kahoko, I'm gonna kill you!" Nao thought furiously in her head.

Ryotarou sighed in exasperation and walked towards the volleyball court. After giving the ball back to Nao, he turned his back to run back to his soccer game. In the blink of an eye, Nao slammed her body to the nearby Kahoko with all her might, pretending to try and get the ball aimed for Kahoko. Kahoko, being a clumsy girl, lost her balance and fell right behind Ryotarou.

"I'm so sorry, Kaho! It was an accident!"

"Hahaha... You're so clumsy!" Ryotarou laughed when he realized that Kahoko has just fallen.

"But-" Kahoko started.

"Here, let me help you!" He offered. He grabbed Kahoko's right arm and pulled her to her feet with only one hand. That was the power of a star soccer player. After she was upright and standing however, Ryotarou did not let go of her arm and they stood just staring into each other's eyes.

"T-thank you!" Kahoko said, flushed.

Realizing that he was still grabbing Kahoko's arm, Ryotarou looked away and instantly dropped his hand down, muttering "sorry" over and over again.

Nao looked up at the window. Sure enough, Kazuki was still watching but now with a hurt expression.

"Sorry, Hihara... But if I don't do this, you might never make a move..." Nao apologized silently.

=.=.=.=.=

Later, the teacher asked Kahoko, definitely not for the first time, to bring some things to the music department. Nao saw her chance and gratefully volunteered to help.

As they were walking to the the music department, Nao purposely led them to the third-year hallway. First of all she needed Kazuki to watch. She would choose the target later. When they were in front of the 3-B class, she shouted, "KAHO! We're in the wrong floor!"

Nao led Kahoko to the right hallway, occasionally looking back for any signs of the green-haired senpai following them. As expected, Nao saw a flash of a green-haired boy behind them when she suddenly turned her head. To her delight, in front of them was Keiichi standing in front of his class. He was probably punished by the teacher for sleeping in class.

When they got close enough, Nao put her left foot in front of Kahoko's, tripping her and for the second time that day making her fall. The papers she was carrying scattered all over the hallway floor.

"Ah... Hino-senpai..." Keiichi murmured when he saw her.

Keiichi started to help Kahoko with an amazingly slow speed. Out of the thirty sheets of papers that fell, he probably managed to gather two, three at most.

After Keiichi gathered his two sheets of papers, he stood up and offered his hand to Kahoko who was trying to make the papers she gathered as neat as possible. Kahoko looked grateful for the hand and accepted it but Keiichi's hand was so languid that it did not support Kahoko's weight, making Kahoko almost fall back down. At the last moment however, Keiichi managed to hold her with both hands as if embracing her and got her to her feet. After everything was safe and sound, Keiichi flashed a smile like an angel's and sauntered back to his designated spot. Before Kahoko walked away, Kazuki managed to get a glimpse of her face. His heart felt like it was stabbed. Her face was flushed, again.

"This is way more than what I expected..." Nao said to herself.

Kahoko and Nao then brought the papers to the right classroom and Kazuki went to the infirmary as what he told his teacher.

=.=.=.=.=

Lunch was the one period Nao thought as the best time to get another scene. She did not even have to find a way to get Kazuki. She could already feel him lurking behind the walls and pillars. She was in fact surprised that he was already there in such a short time. This time she led Kahoko and Mio to the school's garden. She has already decided on her next target. Hearing the excited girls' chatters, she knew that her target was where she expected him to be.

On the bench, calmly sipping expensive english tea in a well-carved porcelain cup was the long-haired role model of the school, Yunoki Azuma.

"This is gonna be the easiest one yet..." Nao thought happily to herself.

Since she was not a genius in making people fall, she merely pushed Kahoko while saying, "You have such a nice hair color!" It was stupid, yes, but it would have to do. As expected, the clumsy girl stumbled and fell for the third time that day.

"Kaho, I never thought that I would be glad you were this clumsy..." Nao thought.

"Oh my, Hino-san, are you alright?" Azuma asked, putting down his luxurious cup of tea and walking towards her.

He offered his hand with a princely smile, ignoring the murderous aura emitted by the girls behind him. Truthfully, Kahoko would have loved to refuse his help but there was something in Azuma's perfect smile that indicated she was going to be sorry if she refused. Giving in to the situation, Kahoko accepted and stood back up again for the third time that day.

"Your hair is dirty," Azuma commented as he elegantly combed Kahoko's red locks with his long fingers. Her scarlet hair separated smoothly, parted in all the right places. In response to his bold act, Kahoko flushed. Their faces were really close and Azuma's fans would have smashed Kahoko's face with a hammer to get them apart if there were no such laws against murder. Azuma smiled a sinister grin visible only to Kahoko before slowly taking his hands away from her hair.

Nao could see that Kazuki has moved to get a better view of the scene she planned and yes, he was again hurt.

"I hope that's enough to help him make a move," Nao said to herself, feeling slightly guilty.

=.=.=.=.=

Nao was shocked when she saw Len descending the stairs. Mio and her were going home, accompanying Kahoko to the music department's practice rooms on the way. She could just make Kahoko fall again and succeeded in making Kahoko have a scene with everyone in the concours with an exception of Kazuki.

"Holy cow! I didn't even have to do anything and here's the last of my target just walking straight towards me! Kahoko is really caught in the romance between those five musically-talented and good-looking guys! This is like an anime!" She thought in disbelief.

Her shock however was replaced with a ridiculous stupefying surprise when Kahoko tripped on her own and just fell in front of Len.

Nao's jaw dropped so wide that she resembled a yawning hippopotamus. She could not utter a single word as she was just so stunned.

Len looked at the Kahoko lying on the floor for a second. Kahoko returned the stare. After a few moments of silence, Len scoffed and walked towards the practice rooms, looking slightly irritated.

"Hahaha..." Nao laughed sarcastically.

"That's so mean!" Mio lamented.

"It's not like everyone has to help me stand... But what is it with me today? I fell FOUR times today!" Kahoko complained while getting up to her feet.

After the girls said their farewells, Kahoko staggered towards the practice rooms while Mio and Nao went down the stairs to the first floor.

"Why are you so clumsy?" A heartless cold statement fractured the serenity of dismissal.

"Huh?"

Kahoko was shocked to see Len waiting in the corner with his arms crossed.

_(Was he waiting for me?)_

"It could've affected your playing! How many times must I tell you to be careful?" He scolded.

Kahoko had nothing to defend herself with. After all, it was her own fault that she fell. She should have been more careful.

"Your leg hurts right? Let's go into a practice room. I'll take a look at your leg. Can you walk there?"

Kahoko was surprised that he knew about her injured leg.

_(He must have seen me limping...)_

"Put your arm around my shoulder," he sighed tiredly after watching Kahoko staggering in an incredibly leisurely pace.

Kahoko's face was, for the fourth time that day, flushed. This was the darkest shade of red her face has turned that day. With her right arm around Len's shoulder and Len's left arm around her, they made their way to the nearest empty practice room.

Inside the practice room, Kahoko was asked to sit on the chair of the piano while Len took off her right socks and shoe to take a look at her injury.

_(Was he worried about me? Why didn't he help when I fell in front of him then? Could it be that he's shy because Mio and Nao were there?)_

Kahoko's head was filled with numerous thoughts and without herself realizing it, she was gazing at Len with full attention. That was the reason she did not see the silhouette outside the practice room's door.

"It's no big deal. Just a sprained ankle. It'll heal in a few days. Would you like me to take you home?"

Kahoko blushed ferociously at the thought.

"No, please don't trouble yourself! I'll ask my sister to pick me up..."

"Ok then. See you." Len said before he left the room. He headed to the practice room he booked and started his practice.

=.=.=.=.=

When Kahoko tried to stand up again a few minutes later, her foot was totally okay.

"I guess it was just temporary from the sudden fall..."

_(Heal in a few days he said? Hahahahaha! He acts like he knows everything!)_

"Are you going to totally forget about me?" A voice said out of the blue.

Kahoko jerked her head to the source of the voice. Standing in front of the opened door was Kazuki.

"H-Hihara-senpai..." Kahoko stammered as she backed away from the door.

Kazuki did not say a word and simply trudged towards her. His face seemed more and more inscrutable with each step. The echoes of his footsteps rebounded from the four walls of the ethereal and silent room. Kahoko kept retreating away from the approaching Kazuki until her back was against the wall. Soon after that, Kazuki was only one inch away from her. Kahoko tried to squirm away to her right and towards the door but she was stopped by the hand that suddenly placed itself on the wall.

That left hand was tanned and beaded with sweat. It could have been sweat from running around or it could have been sweat driven by the labour of preventing a certain demon to surface. The fingers on the wall were spread out. It looked like there was that demon incredibly powerful in them just trying to get out. The knuckles and nerve on the hand was with no doubt conspicuous. They were engraved into the skin by the strength of the demon beneath them, within them. The demon was emotion, the most miraculous blessing and curse humans possess.

Kahoko's golden eyes moved as fast as she dared along the white sleeve of the music department jacket that clothed the hand. Her body carefully turned to face the person trapping her against that wall.

Her eyes first landed on his chest. The orange shirt he wore under his unbuttoned uniform was the brightest object she could find. It used to compliment him very well, lighting up the atmosphere even more but now it looked out of place. For the first time, it looked unfamiliar and foreign.

She tilted her head upwards, getting a view of his scruffy and messy collar. It was admonishing her for the confusion that he has gone through. His neck, just like his outstretched hand was also tanned and beaded with sweat. His neck bones were also clearly visible. That emotion was manifested through every part of his body.

Kahoko found herself staring into Kazuki's face. If his eyes were full of emotions before, his eyes were overflowing with them then. Every single feature of his face, along with everything else of his, displayed the same emotion, hurt.

"Are you planning to just forget about my confession? Why do you look like you're in love with all the other four guys? I thought that if I confess, I would at least know more about my standing but I am still cluelessly chasing after you who seems to be in love with everyone... If there's no way that you can like me the way I like you then can you please tell me?"

His hands, his feet, his entire body were all vigorously shaking. She was just terrified.

She was scared when Ryotarou slammed his fist against the wall right above her in that music shop and made her promise not to tell anyone about him playing the piano.

It was a side of him that she never knew but she did not know much about him in the first place.

She was scared when Azuma placed his right hand between the door of the roof and her. He had told her flatly that she was annoying.

It was a side of him that she never knew but somehow she had always suspected that he was too perfect.

But this was different. She was not just scared. She was so horrified that she could die. Never in her life had she felt such fear. This was a pure nightmare. One of the major reasons would probably be the fact that Kazuki spoke all of those without raising his voice at all. Why did he not just shout it all out if he was so angry? She would prefer him shouting at her at the top of his lungs rather than him talking to her calmly like that. Hearing it that way made it sound a thousand times more painful. She would trade anything, everything she had to get out of the situation, to never even get in the situation in the first place. She wanted to forget. She wanted to pretend nothing happened. She wanted to just delete this part of her memory from her life.

It was a side of him that she never knew and she never thought could exist at all. Out of all the people in the world, her cheerful green-haired senpai was the last person she expected to trap her against the wall like that. It seemed like all the smiles and all the laughs were fake. It seemed like all this hurt and all this pain were fake. It seemed like everything was fake. She did not know what was real anymore. She knew, however, that the reason for it was her. She made him this way. Haruki was right. She has hurt people deeply by being dense.

_(Why didn't I realize his feelings sooner? Why do I have to make him suffer even AFTER I know about his feelings? What kind of person am I?)_

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Kazuki inhaled for a final time and lowered his hand. As it lied lifelessly by his side, he plodded his way out of the practice room, head hung low the whole time.

It was over. Kahoko was bursting with so many contradicting emotions. Nothing could have stopped the chaotic onslaught inside her. Her knees just gave away and she dropped down to the floor. Tears welled up and she began to sob.

Outside the practice room, sitting on the last step of the stairs was the confused boy. His hands were on his head, elbows resting on his raised lap. His face was shadowed by his olive-green hair but anyone could picture what his face was like. He managed to be honest. He had told Kahoko what he was really thinking instead of keeping it to himself. Maybe it was because it was so soon after his confession but he seriously could not bottle them up anymore. There was no choice. Was being honest to himself a bad thing?

**(Did I make a wrong move?)**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry 0.0 Ok i dunno.. Sorry Kazukiii! For real.. Um... I dunno ... Just.. sorry.. im so sorry 0.0 not just to him too... please review...?<br>**

**Thanks to kazuki-senpai and kasumisou! And tentsubasa and all my other readers.. Sorry i cant mention u all here... Thanks for reading everything so far! X'D  
><strong>


	12. END

**Yes PEOPLE! YOU SAW RIGHT... This is kinda the end of No Choice! I'll talk more at the end... For now enjoooy! XD**

* * *

><p>The dejected trumpeter followed the cracks lingering on the slate grey pavement. After cornering Kahoko earlier that day, he was slowly eaten up by an overpowering guilt. His amber eyes lost their shine. What could make them gain their vibrant glow again?<p>

**(Why am I so stupid?)**

When a guy was head over heels in love with such a dense girl, it was blatantly obvious that there was a lot of hurt coming around the corner but was it wrong for this poor guy to be a little bit true to his feelings and poured them all out to the girl of his dreams? No one, not even Cupid, was a good enough judge. Matters of the heart were better left trickling with time. This particular guy's heart did not even allow him to be true to himself, something he actually deserved, if it meant Kahoko would be hurt.

Under the canopy of the princely twinkling stars, he made his way through the moonlit darkness to Kahoko's house.

**(Is two hours too late to apologize?)**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Trudging past the closing shops, he spotted cherry red locks whipped in all directions by her hurry.

**(Could it be?)**

His heart skipped a beat.

"Kaho...chan?" He asked hesitantly.

The redheaded figure started on a light jog.

"Kaho-chan!" He called out a little louder.

The shadow began to rush through the desolated street.

Kazuki clenched his fist and ran after the escaping figure. It did not take long for the running champion to get a hold of her slim wrist.

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU WANT MONEY? I CAN GIVE YOU MONEY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" The terrified woman screamed.

"Uh... Sorry... I thought..."

"IS IT NOT MONEY THAT YOU WANT? WHATEVER IT IS I CAN GET IT TO YOU! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"No... I-"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! DON'T HURT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I just mistook you for someone else!"

The woman peeked out from the pink purse she was covering her face with. Not a single muscle moved. Her blonde eyebrow started to rise, barely perceptible in the less than adequate lighting of the night street. The white of her eye then widened and she looked like she had just found a billion dollars.

"Oooooh! Hahaha... So stupid of me... No I did not think you were a stalker or anything like that... Hahahaha," she tried to laugh it off while lowering her shield.

**(How would I have reacted to this if I were my normal self?)**

"Well, little boy! Don't go grabbing women's hands in the dark like this! You'll just get some kicks, slaps and maybe punches... The point is don't be so desperate ok? Now please excuse me, I have some business to do... And remember that I'm a very good-natured woman who never, not even for a second, suspected that you are from the dark side!" The woman blabbered quickly as she edged away from the silent boy. In less than a second, she was off with full speed, the purse she used to cover her face gripped tightly on her right hand.

**(Must have given her a fright... I'd usually care... Right? But now nothing's on my mind except...)**

His train of thoughts was interrupted by yet another appearance of a redhead. He bit his lip to stop the bubbling emotions that started boiling inside of him.

**(I've got nothing to lose right?)**

From the incident a few moments ago, he had learnt the right way to approach someone he thought he knew, stealthily until he was completely certain that it was her.

The black silhouette paced through the secluded district, the trampling of her footsteps echoing against every solid wall. The moon watched with tranquility as the two played a game of chase.

The more Kazuki followed the silhouette, the more he was sure that it was Kahoko, he finally made up his mind to confront her when she turned the corner. The instant the silhouette vanished into a new junction, Kazuki broke into a run and jerked his head towards the spot he expected her to be.

The silhouette was then revealed under the cavalier rays of light descending from a street light. Red locks grew from the silhouette's scalp but it was not the only thing that was red. Any hint of fair skin had been dyed red, a few shades lighter. The golden eyes Kazuki stared at were droopy and tired. The stagnant smell of chemicals filtered to the night air.

**(Alcohol?)**

In front of him was a bottle of half-empty wine, held loosely by a stout man in his fifties, most probably after cheating on his wife.

**(Did I just mistake Kaho-chan for this...?)**

"Whatcha looking at?" The old man demanded, trying to be cool.

Kazuki just stood gaping in disbelief and walked away.

A wind blew past the blobby man.

It blew through an alley up ahead where a red-headed girl hid.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Kazuki frantically looked from left to right, his eyes darting in every single direction, hoping that he would not miss her. Through the empty supermarkets, closed office windows and the barely inhabited streets he scanned. Despite the chilly night, his shirt was drenched in sweat. His ears were pounded by his rapid heartbeats. As he paused to gasp for breath, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists so tight that warm blood began to well on his palms. He threw his head back towards the velvet clouds, begging them to strike a lightning and just kill him.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_"Goodnight Hino-san. Is Ka- I mean Hino-chan home?"_

_"Kaho? I thought she was out with her friends... She's not home..."_

_His mouth went dry and a lump started to form on his throat. _

_**(Then that silhouette must have been... And she knew I was coming... She...ran...away...?)**_

_"Hihara-kun? Is something wrong?"_

_He was at a loss for words. He merely stood there, drowned in disbelief._

_"Should I be worried?"_

_"I'll find her! I promise!"_

_There was something about his voice. It was not strong or anything but it was so sincere. Kahoko's mum smiled._

_"Please do so."_

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline invading every part of his body but Kazuki did not realize that his blood had stained the concrete pavement. The fierce growl coming from diagonally below him succeeded in snapping him back to reality.

"I'm not against eating cat meat!" He threatened.

The cat from the park looked shocked for a while then it bit the edges of his pants.

"I don't have time for this!"

The cat's exotic eyes glared at Kazuki's amber ones. Its irises were of myriads of colours. The black pupil in the core of both disclosed a tunnel of secrets only a feline would know.

It strutted into the direction pointing towards the lonely moon. Its furry head turned back to manifest a knowing glare. Its legs and tail were bent in the perfect way that it looked mystical.

**(I hope you're telling me what I think you're telling me...)**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

What were the chances that two people out of the billions of people in the world would be in the same place at the exact same time?

The green pigment on the leaves was drained into the darkening sky, leaving it withered and fragile. The leaves which sheltered the two as they walked home together that fateful summer afternoon were floating elegantly towards the ground. They had reached the end of their tales. It was no longer time for them to shine since summer was gone and autumn has arrived.

Through the seasons the park ventured but it still contained every single parchment of the events held there. On the very bench where Kazuki had met the cat for the first time was a very gloomy Kahoko, her hair forming a veil between her and the dark world.

His heart skipped yet another beat. His eyebrows were finally parted after being furrowed for so long. His knees gave way in response to the enormous wave of exhilaration surging through him.

As he kneeled between the park's open iron gates, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. His muscles finally relaxed. The thumping against his chest gradually slowed down as he feasted his eyes on the amazing sight. He found her.

His eyes fell on the cat that guided him. Without knowing it, his hand reached to pet the cat. In contrary to the violence he expected the cat to present him with, it moved closer and stroked its tiny head against Kazuki's slightly bleeding hand.

**(You're so unpredictable... Are you actually pushing me and Kaho-chan together?)**

The cat purred, as if answering his thought.

Kazuki curved his mouth to what resembled a smile and summoned the courage he had left to approach Kahoko. At least 'someone' is supporting him.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Kaho-chan..." He whispered hoarsely.

Quiet as it was, Kahoko jerked her head to the voice that had haunted her for the past few hours.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried before rashly picking her stuffs in an attempt to get away.

Before a single grass could twitch, Kazuki already held Kahoko's hand in his.

"Please go home. Your mum is worried about you."

Kahoko's face was one of confusion and her mouth parted and closed several times.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Will you please let me take you home? I'm the one who caused this aren't I?" Kazuki offered with a smile. His mask of happiness was too fake to fool anyone as his eyebrows, eyes and voice all betrayed his real emotion.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The path their eyes took meandered through the various shadows of things unknown. The clouds seemed to freeze. The moon was as unmoving as ever. The stars tried to be in the limelight but even its shimmering glint was ignored by the troubled students. It seemed like time has halted since they were the only indication of movement in the autumn night.

"I'm sorry..." Kazuki started to break the deafening silence.

"What? No! I'm sorry..." Kahoko replied, still eyeing the branch of a bare tree.

"No. I shouldn't have done that back in the music room. I'm really sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Although Kazuki did not say it but Kahoko could hear it loud and clear.

"Look at me in the eye!" He was screaming.

"It's not your fault. You're right. I shouldn't have ignored your confession." Kahoko stated with a slightly trembling voice.

"I was really rude. I'm sorry!" Kazuki apologized, bowing a perfect right angle at the redheaded violinist.

"I'm the one who should be sorry! I truly hurt you for such a long time!" Kahoko stuttered while bowing to the bowing Kazuki.

Even without straining his ears, he could sense it. Kahoko was holding back tears.

The rough pavement blankly stared as his face contorted into a painful grimace. His chest was really hurting then. It was shrieking 'Don't! Don't!' disconcertingly. His brain, on the other hand, was being brave. 'It's time for you to grow up,' it advised. The two pilots argued. Kazuki let out a barely audible sigh, ending their deprecation.

"Kaho-chan?" He called as he stood upright.

"Yeah?" Kahoko glanced up as she too, stood upright.

"Please forget about my confession," he said, flashing a melancholic smile. A mourning zephyr that swept past the mundane streets, the agonizing street lights, and the bleak black car parked in the corner, showered him with an insurmountable amount of regret. The leaves rustled in protest but their scraping against one another just portrayed the fresh wounds that were forming in his heart. It was like a thousand shards of broken glass were plunged into every part of his body. After uttering his request, he was only capable of swallowing back all the opposing words that were tumbling their way out. It was time to end her pain regardless of the excruciating pain that he would need to bear later.

**(It hurts... Haha...)**

"But..."

"I was just a little bit over conscious because of what my brother and Kanayan had said! I thought I liked you that way but it was just because you're the closest girl friend I have! I was mistaken! Really!"

**(It hurts...)**

"I guess if that's what really happened..."

"Come on! Don't be gloomy! It is true!" Kazuki said ruffling her cherry red hair.

**(It hurts...)**

"Ok then!" Kahoko finally gave in.

Before those words were out of her mouth, Kazuki had already turned his face towards the shunned moon. That way, Kahoko would not be able to see that expression, the one which would surely reveal that everything was a lie. The vigilant moon did not miss that expression and it seemed to have a new crack forming on its lunar surface as a result of the pain the poor boy displayed. The stars' light became vague and distant. Instead of the magical feeling they usually crooned, they merely looked miserable and broken. The velvet night sky clearly reflected Kazuki's feelings but Kahoko was not looking up.

"Sorry for making you worry! Ah I know! I'll buy you a juice as an apology ok?" Kahoko offered before trotting towards the vending machine she spotted.

**(It hurts...)**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Here you go, Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko extended the hand holding a can of cold orange juice.

Seeing the smile again melted away Kazuki's regret.

**(It was worth it...)**

"Thanks! But don't think that I don't know that this is the cheapest thing in that vending machine!" He grinned, accepting the gift.

"No! That wasn't the reason I bought it! I just thought you like orange juice!"

**(I do now...)**

"I get it! I get it!" He replied while raising the can towards the vast sky which mirrored his emotions. The orange colour of the can of juice contrasted against the dark blue sky. The streak of light renting from a flickering star aimed for the can, bouncing off with a sparkling sheen. The shimmer was intrinsic to the hope radiated from that gleam. Under the can was a set of digits printed in black.

Kazuki brought the can closer and tilted it to read the digits.

"Haha… The date of my birthday…"

"Date of your birthday?"

"The expiration date for this juice is the date of my birthday!"

"Really? It's on the 12th of December?"

"Hohoho… Young kids nowadays…"

They turned their heads to find an old man wiping his tears with a dirty handkerchief.

"You remind me of me and my wife back when we were dating…"

"D-d-dating?" Kazuki stammered.

"Now would you please dance for me?"

"?" The two exclaimed in shock.

"My wife just passed away and I just need some…" but the old man could not continue as he had burst into tears.

"Kaho-chaaaaaaaaaaan… The old man's…"

"I know…" Kahoko replied.

"What should we do?" Kazuki asked with a hint of laughter, a vine of hope slowly sprouting out.

"Dance of course!" Kahoko happily declared.

Kazuki offered his hand but when he noticed the more than visible wounds on it, he directly grabbed Kahoko's hand and clasped his hand into hers, his fingers filling the empty spaces between Kahoko's slender ones perfectly. Kahoko blushed, surprised at his swift movement.

"We can't waste any more time! We have to stop the old man's tears!"

As Kahoko placed her hand on Kazuki's shoulder, Kazuki could feel hope flourishing inside him. He still has plenty of chance. Maybe it was not time for the end yet. The curtains had not fallen and the show was still going on. He drew a breath and placed his hand gently on Kahoko's waist.

"Off we go!"

They waltzed into in circles, stumbling and tripping from time to time. Their eyes were locked into each other's. The naïve met the concealed. Their feet lightly tapped the concrete pavement as they spun and twirled. They were having so much fun dancing that they did not realize the old man's slumber. Their laughter tinkled into the night.

**(I don't get it… But I'm happy with what I have now… I'm sure that time will decide everything… Besides I have that cat which supports me! I know that we'll end up together! I know! I'll make that date the deadline! I'll be Kahoko's boyfriend before my birthday this year! That can of juice is the proof of my promise! I just have to not drink it! Oh my god! I forgot about the other guys! What will happen if they confess?)**

Kazuki suddenly let go and grabbed his head with both his hands.

**(OH NOOOOO ! AAAAAAAAAH! )**

"Hihara-senpai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just felt like holding my head… hahahaha…"

**(Don't think negatively… Just focus on the deadline! Before my birthday! 12****th**** December! YOSH! There's no other choice than to wait! It's not the end!)**

======I would really like u guys who r reading this to review since this is the "end" ... please?... anonymous is totally ok**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I can't believe i've come this far! XD I actually kinda finished no choice! XD Ok wat i mean is that this is like the first part of a long long story but they're not REALLY connected sooo... well i'll write a new story entitled "No Class" which is kinda the sequel (KINDA) so people who doesn't read "No Choice" can understand "No Class"... The reason i do this is bcos i dun really like making long stories so i separated them but i still wnna make them connect... my original plan was to finish in like 5 chapters but due to circumstances i prolong the story ! XD Thanks a lot for reading everything up till now! I really appreciate u guys! XD U made fanfic seem like heaven! XD Seriously!<br>**

**Thanks to:  
><strong>

my super loyal reviewer/no.1 kazuki fan XD**: kazuki-senpai  
><strong>

wonderful amazing multi-language XD friend and encourager**: kasumisou  
><strong>

my first reviewer**: sakura125  
><strong>

myawesome and extremely kind teacher**: tentsubasa  
><strong>

best reviewer an author can have**: Ongaku no Usagi  
><strong>

first story favourit-er**: sakura125  
><strong>

first story alert-er**: kazuki-senpai **(no surprise here! Thanks a lot! XD)**  
><strong>

first author favourit-er**: ValkyrieGeiravor****  
><strong>

first author alert-er**: Aeia Amane  
><strong>  
>reviewers: <strong>sakura125, Kasumisou, kazuki-senpai, Blizzard Winterfrost, NotJustAnEmotion, tentsubasa, Ketsueki no Kuki, TaylorHinataSwift, kitsune's miko, nicholee33, jiyu22, ak, , Theasib, bridges888, Kawaii-flower, kouhaixsempai, person294, Yueres De Leo, , Deme.P, misslaly19<strong>

(i feel like im giving awards! XD it's just like graduation ! XD)**  
><strong>

and all u people out there who have read this fic thanks a lot! I'm happy u guys take the time to read this work of mine! X'D **  
><strong>

Hope u enjoyed my first fanfic XD I sure enjoyed writing it! (although fighting against laziness was no easy task)

**LittleBottle OUT!** XD - first time i actually wrote my name XD

im just so happy X'D yes i know i totally need to improve 0.0

...please review...


End file.
